The Last Of
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: It's 2014 and Lucifer was right. Dean still said no, so the world went to Hell and left him with a gift. The Croatoan..or so he thought. Turns out there might be a cure.
1. Croatoan?

**Croatoan?**

It started earlier this year, as soon as those winged dicks turned tail and ran to God doesn't give a fuck where. No, in that damned town with that damned carved in telephone pole. He should have turned and drove back the way they came. Better yet, he should have put a bullet in both their heads! Just like all the times before, he should have just listened to Dad. He didn't though and here they were, consequences ten fold. ..Story of the Winchesters damned life.

The virus had spread and took lives typically but more lives were taken out of fear and greed. People didn't want to become "Zombies" and they certainly didn't want to share whatever it is they could get their hands on. So if they weren't killing themselves, they were offing others as quickly as possible. It made the situation a whole lot worse and as time went on, people dwindled. Eventually, you were either known as the Hunters, The Hunted or the Croats. As Dean liked to call them. ..It never hurt to have humor in these dark times, despite some protest.

 _"No matter what choices you make, whatever details you alter, *we* will always end up... here."_

Dean stepped back from glaring out the window and launched the nearest thing he could find into the opposite wall. Pieces of the destroyed item scattered about and what remained dropped to the floor with a thump. Dean took a few deep breaths, then settled with a growl as he covered his face with his hand. Lucifer was right, Dean said no to Michael and just as predicted, 2014 came about and here Dean was. Leader of a small group of Hunters in a large failing world.

He contemplated on whether or not he should eat a bullet, but his train of thought was derailed when he heard the groan of the door. He glared up, prepared to chew out whoever it was. He just wasn't in the damn mood to lead right now! ..His face went soft when he saw it was only Sam. The younger brother brought up a hand from behind his back and smiled revealing a bottle of beer.

Okay, Lucifer wasn't completely right. With one last ditch effort, Lucifer fought with his dying rent-a-vessel and basically took his own life to gain a victory. He may have died before seeing his plan come full throttle, but he died with a smirk on his face. The bastard knew, even though the Winchesters were still Winchesters. They were gonna live as both that and failures. They'd be the reason the world failed and they'd have to live with it.

Sam stepped up to Dean, shoving the bottle into his hand. He quickly opened up one of his own, smirking at the look on his brother's face. "You'd be surprised what a person would give up for a little food." Dean's glare from earlier returned. Sam shook his head softly, rolling his eyes. He was pissed, what else was new? "Oh..come on, Dean! It was the expired stuff. Besides," He eyed his brother, taking a sip from his beer. "You've looked like you've been needing it." He shrugged. "Bossing me around is one thing..but a whole town?" He chuckled putting some space between the Hunters.

As the world had gone to shit, so had Dean's attitude. He ran a tight shift as leader and an even tighter shift as brother. If he thought Sam needed a whooping, whether it be for wasting ammo or just being a pain in the ass. Dean gave it no second thought. It hurt like a bitch, but it kept the others in order. Besides, that was nothing new and Sam wasn't afraid on giving it back if he felt it was deserved. At least they were together, broken world or not. What's a love tap here and there?

Dean halfheartedly shrugged at his brother, brows raised in annoyance. "Are you here just to butter me up or was there something you needed?"

Like Sam said, Dean's attitude was shit. "No chick flick moments" still stand.

Sam eyed his brother quietly and took another sip of beer, noticing Dean hadn't touched his yet. "Bobby doesn't think the virus is Croatoan."

Dean blinked and looked at Sam like he was a damned idiot. "Why the hell not?"

Sam shrugged softly. "Out on our run. We ran into one of the Croats." He motioned at his head, grimacing. "It's head..it wasn't human."

Dean rolled his eyes, turning his back to Sam with a huff. "Sam! None of them are human, that's what makes them Croats!" He slammed his untouched beer bottle onto the dresser and rest his hand down on the creaking wood, looking out the window as he did. Outside, his Hunters were scattered about. Probably talking about the next runs or whether or not tomorrow was promised to them. He reached down for his holstered gun and ran his thumb over the butt softly.

When Sam and Dean had reached Bobby's, they quickly got to work on calling all the hunters they had come to know and mostly love. Gathering them together, they then begin surrounding the Junkyard with a fence of broken down cars and barbed wiring. After stock piling of course. Alarms warned them of other Hunters, but also brought in the Croats. It was a win/lose situation, but it was certainly better than nothing. As time went on and the virus grew, the junkyard was beginning to become unsafe and eventually the hunters were forced from safety. In their move, Bobby was injured and demoted to a wheelchair. On the spot, he elected Dean the new leader.

Sam watched as Dean pet his gun. A tick he had picked up whenever he got nervous..or nearly pissed enough to waste a shot on an idiot. He looked to the back of his brother's head. "It clicked, Dean. It was like a bat using sonar to find it's way around. It only went wild whenever someone made a sound." He quickly finished off his beer. Though he could barely get a buzz out of it now, it certainly helped keep things at ease. "We managed to kill it without drawing in any unwanted guest. We figured you'd want to take a look at it before we burned it."

Dean turned to his brother with a stern nod. He threw up his hand, dropping it quickly to his side with a thump after. "Lead the way.."

 **SPN**

As the brothers approached a cabin with a red cross painted haphazardly on the door, Sam threw his arm out in front of Dean, making him bump into it suddenly. Dean glanced at him with a raised brow. Sam held out a surgical mask. "Better safe than sorry.."

Dean snatched up the mask and pulled it on with a roll of his eyes and a grumble. After Sam put on his own, they shared a look. "That it or would you like to give me a sponge bath too?" Sam stepped aside, motioning towards the door. Dean shook his head with a huff and head on inside. "So whose the lucky gal, Bobby?"

Again, attitude was shit, but he still had room to joke. It kept Sam from shooting him himself.

"Har har.." Bobby sat in front of a beaten old stretcher, which had a half covered body lying on top of it. Other than a few more gray hairs, longer beard and wrinkles. Bobby was still a hat wearing, liquor drinking hard ball. According to Dean, the wheelchair just shit coated his already bitterness and made him faster. Sam, to this day is still ashamed he missed the chase down that proved it. "Get over here and look at this ugly thing, will ya?" The brothers approached the stretcher and though Sam had already seen it, it still disgusted him. Him and his brother had a mirrored look of disgust on their faces.

The body was pretty normal looking..from a distance. But up close, it was riddled with what looked like boils and scales of a reptile. Dying and decaying, the look only got worse as it got up to the head. The teeth were still human teeth, but were blackened and yellowed from what Dean assumed was gnawing on people. Where eyes once were, there was nothing but what looked like a huge blooming flower bud. It was no flower though.

Dean crossed his arms with a short nod. "Well, it's not a Croat." Sam stopped himself from rolling his eyes as Bobby did it for him, huffing out a "laugh".

"Well I'll be damned, I'd have never guessed!" The older man looked over Dean. "What idjit made you leader again?" Dean glared, but shot it at the body instead. He knew better then to throw attitude at Bobby. Wheelchair bound or not. He was broken, but he still knew how to shoot.

Dean rubbed at his left upper arm absentmindedly. "What is it then," He glanced sideways at Sam. "Einstein?"

Out from behind a curtain that was a make shift door for another room, Chuck stepped out holding a clipboard with some papers on it. "It's a mutation." He shrugged softly. "..Like the Croatoan, I suppose." He held out the clipboard to Dean who took it without looking. He eyed the three men as Dean skimmed over the words. "Ever hear of the Ophiocordyceps unilateralis?"

Though Chuck wasn't a Hunter, he being a prophet made him number one on the list of grouping up with. He had visions so of course the boys thought that'd give them the upper hand. No one expected he'd lose those visions though when Heaven went to Hell and gave the world a virus in a hand basket. So trading in his robe for some jeans and flannel. Chuck became Bobby's right hand man. Nurse, as Dean liked to tease, and the groups supply expert.

Bobby tilt his head at Chuck. "English for the kids, hmm?"

Chuck eyed Sam and Dean and smiled nervously. Sam smiled back with kindness but meanwhile, Dean just stared. Oh, if looks could kill..this would have never happened.

"It's a fungus that's spread through the air. It attaches to it's hosts brain and takes away their higher functions." He shrugged, chuckling softly. "In simpler terms, it turns you into a Zombie.." He looked down to the body on the bed. "But there is good news." Dean lowered the clipboard as the three Hunters looked to the ex-prophet. He glanced from the body, to the three, then suddenly removed his mask. Dean reached swiftly for his gun, dropping the clipboard. Sam moved in-front of Bobby, protective on instinct. " **It's okay!** " The Hunters blinked as Chuck smiled. His hands were raised, the mask in one. He shook like a leaf. "Th-They can only spread the virus through a bite!" He lowered his hands, stepping up to the other side of the body. "..The only danger are the spores."

Sam stepped back beside Bobby, smiling sheepishly as Bobby wheeled himself back to where he was before the scare. In the move, Sam had shoved him back. Beside them, Dean kept his gun trained on Chuck. Sam quickly brought his hand up and shoved the gun down to aim away. Chuck looked down. "..Thought that'd lighten the mood.." Though he spoke softly, Dean glared even harder. He moved to raise his gun again, but stopped when an alarm suddenly blared loudly.

Outside, a voice yelled. "It's The Angels!"


	2. Angels

**Angels**

The Angels of course, were a small group of rebels who thought it'd be best to play by their own rules. By own rules, they mean taking the side of ex angels. Cause who better to save the world than the asshats who doomed it? Some, as in Hunters, say the angels fell cause Heaven no longer had a purpose, others say God banished them for failing said purpose. No one was quite sure, on that and why they chose to stick around. So when Bobby, Chuck, Sam and Dean rushed the front entrance of the camp. They were greeted by two ex-angels, Gabriel and Balthazar with their leader, Bela. The trickiest trickster they've ever come across, maybe even more tricky than the trickster himself.

Gabriel winked as Sam studied the group over. Beside him, Balthazar stood, bored. The camp was very familiar with The Angels, having had a few sparring moments with them themselves. Before finally agreeing to bargain with one another as long as they played nice. The two groups of course would usually make secret bets with one another on which leader would shoot who first. There have been a few shots, but none have hit home.. yet. Sam's gaze finally joined the others, stopping on Bela. Though living in the land of the dead, she's never looked more richer. Somehow, she's just always able to find something to wear more expensive looking than the others. Gabriel and Balthazar had followed suit, but weren't up to par.

"Sam," Her gaze stopped on the oldest and she smiled. "..Dean, it's so good to see you again." She spoke, eyeing the two carefully, as if expecting an attack. Dean still had his gun in hand, so who could blame her? "I've got a gift for you." The Winchesters shared raised brows as Bobby and Chuck observed. "To exchange that is!" The Winchesters gaze over, annoyed. They may not agree on much anymore, but when it came to Bela, they were like twins. Bela's smile grew wide at their return look. "If you can deliver it, there's a large sum in it for you." She looks to The Angels beside her. "Don't believe me, ask my flightless birds of course."

Dean raised his gun, taking a step aside. He motioned the three inside. The gun followed as they began forward. "One wrong move is a bullet, that's all it takes!" The three just laugh.

 **SPN**

Before the world went to shit, Sam would pray. Dean couldn't tell you for who or what for, but he did. Yay for him, but all that praying seemed to do nothing. Did he pray now? ..Who could tell? Why would he? No ones listening and anyone who could is broken. Hell, ever since the fall, Dean hadn't quite believed the ex-angels were actual Angels at all. Gabriel joked about turning towns into candy lands, putting the Trick in Trickster and Balthazar just liked to brag about sinking and unsinking ships along his travels. What did that say exactly? That maybe Lucifer wasn't the only one who deserved banishment. ..Dean was starting to feel sorry for the guy.

Gathered in what the camp now called "City Hall", from lack of a better term, The Hunters and The Angels circled a large table. At the end farthest in the room, Dean stopped. He had his gun lowered, but his finger was still cozy with the trigger. It was small for a meeting area, especially with so many inside, but at least it got the job done anyhow.

Across from Dean, Bela took her place and leaned forward, resting both hands on the table. Sam eyed her, noting her shirt left nothing to the imagination. He quickly diverted his gaze up, face turning bright. Bela smiled at the action, then turned her gaze to Dean. "This gift is very special. It'll mean the world to have it delivered unharmed."

Dean and Bobby scoffed. The older of the two leaned to rest his elbows on the table. "Considering what state the world is in now, that doesn't sound like much of a gift."

"I told you they wouldn't agree." The reply came from the youngest of the ex-angels. He stood to the left of Bela, while Gabriel sat lounged beside her. He didn't seem in tune with the conversation, but he never did. Sam often wondered what Bela kept him around for. He hadn't seen much fighting from him, but that leaves a person to wonder how he's survived this long. Dean on the other hand, naturally doesn't give a damn. Balthazar looked over the four in utter disgust. "They didn't care before, why care now?"

"Balthy, please." The trickster smirked at his brother. "It takes a little nudging, remember?" After a moment of silence, Gabriel then stood and faced The Hunters. He gave them a stern look as he studied them. "You want the old man on his feet again? Or better yet, a world without blood thirsty maniacs nipping at your doors?" The Hunters eyed him. Dean looked like he wanted to respond, but then just stuck with staring. "..Good." He stepped back, returning the table to Bela who was standing straight now. She was amused. Sam shrugged softly, deciding that was probably why he was around. "Then give our boss the floor."

Balthazar shot them a narrowed gaze. "And bite your tongues until we're finished."

Dean's gun clicked, but only to safety. He waved it at the the three, motioning a continue before holstering the weapon. "Five minutes."

Gabriel sat once again, while Balthazar crossed his arms. Bela made her way around the table, never one for personal space and crowded up against Dean. Bobby had to wheel back a bit to let her by. She eyed Dean over once, then moved her gaze to Sam. "Don't think I'm warming up to you boys."

Sam smiled, there was no shine in his eyes though. "We'd have it no other way." Bela chuckled softly, diverting her gaze. Chuck watched as disgust rolled over her face, but vanished just as quickly. She faced the brothers once more.

Dean scowled. "Why us then? Surely you've got a few suckers eating out of the palm of your hand." He moved his gaze down, returning it up with a smirk. "or..ya know."

Gabriel laughed loudly behind Bela as she joined shortly after with a fake one. "Oh, you men and your whore jokes. They **never** get old." She ended on an eye roll, her gaze stopping on Bobby. "How have you not shot him yet?" She returned her gaze back to Dean. "Better yet, why haven't I!?" Sam eyed her over quickly, as Dean burst her bubble. Beside them, Chuck twitched. Bela didn't look to be packing, but she has surprised the boys before. Which probably explains why Gabriel and Balthazar seem unarmed too. Sam quickly cleared his throat, but Bobby stole his voice.

"If this "gift" is so important, how bout you spit it out already so we can get on with our miserable lives?"

"Aww, cheer up. It won't be miserable for long." Balthazar smiled, tilting his head. The smile faded as he eyed Sam and Dean. "Just as long as these two monkeys do as their told!" He shifted his gaze quickly to Gabriel who smacked him suddenly. The conversation carried on in silence. Bela quickly stepped away from the brothers. Play time was over.

"Three minutes!" Dean barked.

"I need you to deliver! Believe it.." She faced The Hunters , back with the ex-angels. "Or not. We've found a cure."

If they had been drinking, Chuck surely would have spit it back up. He stepped forward, nearly jumping with excitement. "A cure! You're sure!?"

Dean glanced over, freezing him in his tracks. He lowered his gaze, hugging himself. He'd burst at any second. The hunter eyed Bela in disbelief and disgust. "We get it. You like your jokes, but this isn't one of them!"

Gabriel hopped to his feet. He had taken Chuck's excitement. "Take it from me sugar pop, it's no joke!" He jerked his thumb towards the entrance. "Come on, it's right outside." He smiled brightly making Sam blink. He had never seen the man show a genuine smile before. Not unless he was tricking people of course. The ex-angel rushed from the building, not waiting to make sure the others followed. Balthazar of course followed suit, in third place, Chuck was racing after.

Bobby and Sam shared a look. He shrugged softly. "Doesn't hurt to take a look." Sam nod in agreement, then the two looked to Dean. He was having a stare off with Bela, studying her, seeing if this was some sort of ambush. Perhaps she was finally here to take over. It wouldn't be the first time. Then again, Sam always assumed it was just to rile up Dean. "You two coming or do you two need a moment?" Bela diverted her gaze, slipping outside without a word. Dean huffed in annoyance, then motioned Bobby and Sam ahead. He followed, petting at his gun.

 **SPN**

When the four met up with the ex-angels and ex-prophet, the Trickster had driven in an army truck, parking it in the middle of camp. A few hunters stopped their business to stop and watch, only returning to it when Dean shot them a gaze. Whatever was in there, Dean didn't want it causing up a stir. The alarms were enough, he couldn't risk an uproar.

"You mentioned, Bobby's legs." Sam looked at Gabriel, then Bela. "But that's got nothing to do with the virus."

"Oh, and by the way, it's probably not even Croatoan!" Dean carried on. He looked like a know it all. Bela was tempted to slap the look clean into next week. She bit her tongue.

Balthazar opened up the back of the truck as Gabriel hopped out to join him. He was beaming. "No worries Dean-O. It could be the plague for all we care." He took one door and opened it up as Balthazar did the other. "Cause what we've got in here! This virus won't stand a chance." He quickly climbed inside and Chuck took his place. Chuck looked in, squinting into the darkness, but blinking when lights flashed on. He blinked again, this time in confusion. Bela smirked the confusion spreading to Sam, Dean and Bobby. They quickly moved to join Chuck and Balthazar. Looking in, they too blinked.

"Germs and germs, I give you!" Gabriel held out his hand to the back of the truck. "The Angel's cure!" There was a man.. Gabriel wiggled his fingers, presenting him proudly. He was close to Dean's age, with midnight hair and sky blue eyes. He wore dark green slacks with an even slacker blue shirt. Covering him was a tan trench coat. Besides that, his shoes were the only fancy thing on him. Seems Bela is kind to all her angels. He narrowed his gaze to the opening, eyes adjusting to the lights. Gabriel smirked. "..Hold for applause."

Chuck looked to Balthazar, then moved his gaze to Gabriel. He looked sick. "..How's this a cure?"

Gabriel's hands plopped to his sides with a sigh. He grumbled moving to the man. He pulled him to his feet. The man simply followed, being dragged along like a puppet. The group watched as Gabriel pulled up the right sleeve of the man's coat. On his arm was a bite! Dean quickly draw his gun, uproar be damned. Sam moved just as quickly though and took hold of the weapon, wrestling it down. The two then began wrestling with it, drawing a few curious stares.

"Sam! He's infected!" Dean glared fire at Bela who just watched, amused. "Bitch is gonna kill us all!"

Chuck pulled back on Sam as Balthazar moved in and shoved Dean back. Sam relaxed, but Dean was still fueled. He moved to aim his gun at Balthazar, but Balthazar smacked at it and drew a blade from seemingly out of no where. In one swift movement, he had Dean against one of the doors of the truck and the blade to his throat. Bobby wheeled close, but made no movement to stop the two. Balthazar glared, pushing the blade against skin. "He's immune you mud monkey!"


	3. Chance

**Chance**

Hunters stared some more now, some weapons drawn. Bobby waved his hand at them, motioning them off with a nod. He slowly removed his surgical mask, forgetting he still had it on due to the sudden appearance of The Angels. The Hunters nodded back and eventually moved on. Sam looked around, looking for anymore eyes. He removed his mask as well. Chuck eyed the hunter and ex-angel, hidden slightly behind Sam. In the truck, Gabriel huffed out a laugh as the man lowered his sleeve, pulling his arm close.

"And here I thought you were starting a new trend." Gabriel chuckled this time.

Bela glanced over them all once, then off to the side, studying her nails boredly. "Well, when you two are done with your pissing contest. Perhaps you'd like to learn some more about this cure?"

There's silences, then Balthazar is suddenly turned and slammed into Dean's place. In the move, Dean swiftly removed his mask, throwing it to the ground. He reached up and jerked Balthazar's blade from his hand, stopping the ex-angel from striking again. They glared at one another until Balthazar sighed. Bobby glanced at them, then looked to Chuck, motioning with his head towards the "hospital." As they began over, motioning Gabriel and the man to follow. Sam pulled Dean back and after picking up his gun, followed.

 **SPN**

The man now sat where the "zombie" had laid while Chuck and Bobby checked over his arm. A printer off to the side was printing scans. The world may be dead and dying, but there's enough spark to keep the camp going. To the left, a few steps away, Gabriel poked and prodded boredly at different objects. Balthazar sat, glaring daggers at Dean who still held his. Bela stood at the stretcher, her fingers running slowly through the man's hair. Her petting making it stand up even more than before. At Bobby's desk, Dean leaned against it, arms crossed and eyes hard. Sam leaned sideways beside him, hands in his pockets. He's more relaxed..curious even.

Chuck looked up, but not away. "It's a bite alright." He turned his gaze, looking to the brothers. "..He was bitten, but all that's left is a dormant disease." Dean and Sam straighten at once, causing Chuck to revert his gaze back to the arm quickly. He twitched as they approached and squeaked in a breath as they crowded in on either side of him. Better lighting and closer inspections revealed a bite, surrounded by boils and scales.

"Just like that fugly faced fungus guy." Dean whispered moving back a space, he looked to Chuck and Bobby. Sam nodded beside him, mirroring him.

Chuck chuckled. "Try saying that five times fast." ..but quickly shut up when The Hunters gazed at him. He looked to Bela who had stopped petting the man, hoping to pass on the attention. He side stepped from the Winchesters as he did.

Her gaze stayed on the man, but she felt the ex-prophet's gaze. She had humored the group enough, it was time for business. "Three weeks ago our camp was overrun by what we thought were Croats. They were wild like them, but some only reacted to sound. Blinded by what had changed them." She sighed softly. "Many fell in the fight, but luckily we didn't lose our home."

Sam perked up at that, glancing quickly to Bela. "Did they click?" Bela nodded. Sam looked to Dean. "Just like our guy."

Dean looked to the ex-angels. "Ok. If they're not Croats, then what the hell are they? And what possessed you to risk this guy from turning?" He smirked inwardly at the poor choice of words, but at this point, he wouldn't mind a demon. He'd pick that over "zombies" any day.

Bobby looked to Dean, then up to Bela. "Who gives a damn? If we've got a cure, it won't matter once we wipe them out."

Bela shrugged at Bobby then looked at Dean. "We don't waste our ammo on the already dead. We drive them away and leave them to decide their own fate." She looked to the side, sharing a gaze with Gabriel. The ex-angel smirks, as if Bela spoke to him through her mind.

Dean watched them, figured it was bullshit. Then shrugged it off and looked to the man. "So what, you went back?" He hissed softly, shaking his head. "..Bad idea, buddy."

The man turned his gaze to him, having been looking down. He hadn't said anything, but it didn't hurt to spark up a conversation. Especially considering this guy was a potential hero. Dean couldn't pass up a chance at knowing him before he's world news. The man gazed over to Gabriel for a moment. Gabriel twirled his finger at his temple, rolling his eyes like a loony. The man returned his gaze, locking eyes with Dean. Dean blinked as Sam stifled a laugh with a cough. Then, ever the sweetheart he is.

"I'm Sam Winchester." Introduced himself with a smile. It was good to know the world didn't bitter up both Winchesters. He pointed to Dean, the man following with his eyes. "This is my brother, Dean. Don't worry, he's not as mean as he looks." He nodded to Bobby and Chuck, smirking at Dean's glare. "That's Bobby Singer and Chuck Shurley." The Hunters waved as the man checked them over. He then looked to Sam.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam Winchester. I'm Castiel."

Dean huffed out a laugh, earning bitch face number..well, he had lost count by now. "Let me guess, you're an ex-dickhead, huh?" Castiel tilted his head and blinked at him. Sam bent his arm to elbow Dean but Dean caught it, smirking proudly. His gaze stayed on Castiel.

Gabriel approached, arms crossed. "Nah, his parents were just **really** religious." He plopped down beside Castiel, wrapping an arm around him with a grin. "Took him in when they died. Been his "big brother" ever since!" Castiel spared a sideways glance, but nothing else. "Ain't that right, Cassie?"

Dean finally diverted his gaze from Castiel and raised a brow to Gabriel. "So... then what's his last name?"

Gabriel smiled softly and looked to Castiel. Castiel turned his face completely towards him now. Dean blinked noting the widening of his eyes. He looked like a deer in headlights..with really REALLY bright eyes. Dean raised his hand to his mouth, clearing his throat.

Gabriel's smile became a grin once more. "Well go on. Don't be shy."

Castiel narrowed his gaze then and with a sigh looked back to Dean.

"No..Novak.. My name is Castiel Novak."

Bela spouted suddenly. "Your mission, whether you want it or not. Is to take this fine young man to The Angels in Colorado!" She stepped past the group and towards the door. "There he will be studied and hopefully crowned hero when he saves this God awful place." She glanced quickly between Gabriel and Balthazar, smirking. "No offense." The two shrugged so she moved her gaze to the brothers. "They'll give the details." She slammed open the door, stepping out as she snapped her fingers, raising her hand to the sky. "I'll be in the shower!" Dean moved to draw his gun once more, but his fist closed around emptiness. Sam crossed his arms as Dean shot his own bitch face at him.

 **SPN**

Balthazar paced the room now as The Hunters watched. "Now, we've already done what seems to be millions of test and they've all concluded that our dear Castiel is fine." He held his hand out to Castiel. "Obviously. Now, believe it or not. Bela trust you more than anyone else she knows." He stopped his pace to look Dean over. His gaze locked with Dean's who bore into him with his own. "She believed you were the only ones who wouldn't shoot on sight." He sneered. "Well, almost."

Sam looked between the two, making sure they didn't try for a round two. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just the important ones." Gabriel spoke, smirking from leaning on the wall now. Sam looked to him and began to wonder when his face would split. Maybe then he'd go by The Joker.

Dean clapped his hands together as if pleading. He leaned towards Gabriel, his face twisted in between sorrow and happiness. "Oh thank GOD! Your egos didn't fall with the rest of ya!" His face then went cold, his eyes rolling.

Gabriel put a hand over his heart. "I knew there was a heart under all that hot air." He sniffed, wiping away an invisible tear.

"Alright, tha-" Dean advanced on the ex-angel, fist raised, but Sam grabbed his arm jerking him back quickly. He twirled his brother to face him. Dean snarled. "Back off!"

Sam tightened his hold, taking Dean by both arms. "Will you just stop for one damn second!?"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" It was Bobby who roared the command. Dean glared at his brother, who responded in kind. It was silent otherwise. Bobby wheeled up to Castiel, but spoke to Balthazar. "What part of Colorado?"

The ex-angel turned his gaze to Bobby, his back turning to Dean. "Eastern Colorado."

Gabriel suddenly cheered. "Go Big Horns!"

"You'll want to look for the University. There, The Angels will hopefully be able to extract a cure. If it goes well," Balthazar shrugged, smiling softly. "Bob's your uncle." He glanced back at Dean, but bit back the remark he wanted to spew. Instead, he raised his brows. "So, what'll it be boys?"


	4. Hope

**Hope**

Dean was back in his cabin, glaring out the same window from before. It was dark now, the only light source being rigged spot lights set sparingly around the camp. He was watching the one at the entrance. It was flickering on and off. He had been meaning to change it, but just never got around to it. What was the point? Croats..Clickers..whatever the hell people wanted to call them, didn't need to see.

In the room next door, he heard shuffling feet. Sam was in there settling Castiel in. They had agreed. What other option was there? Sure, the sickness was brought on by Satan himself..but what was wrong with humoring his idiot brothers? "No wonder he hated them." Dean mumbled to himself. He turned away from the window, scratching at the back of his neck. Sam called it a nervous tick, he didn't get nervous though, he didn't have the luxury.

Candles flickered around Sam. It was dim, but the hunter had keen night vision at this point. So it really didn't matter how bright it was at night. After all, they were trying to stay off radars. He was watching Castiel from his desk. He was switching his weight between his legs. It seemed he was deciding if he wanted to pace or not. He was awkward, almost confused. Sam wondered if the bite had infected him in some other way.

He nodded, moving his gaze to Castiel's arm. "How'd it feel?"

Castiel looked to him, then followed his gaze down. He gripped at the arm softly. "It wasn't pleasant." Obviously, Sam thought, fighting back a chuckle. "If I hadn't pushed it away in time, I'd have lost a chunk of my arm." Sam eyed the arm nodding softly. "I was alone for three days, but it did nothing but deform. All my thoughts stayed coherent."

"So, do you think it can be stopped?" Sam questioned. He didn't want to sound so eager, but it'd be nice to have a..somewhat normal world again.

Castiel looked to him, but then quickly away again. He gazed to the sky. "I'd like to hope so."

Sam looked up as well. Something always kept him praying again and again. Even if sometimes it seemed pointless. He liked to believe his prayers were why he and Dean were still here. Bobby too. He looked back down to Castiel. Perhaps this was another answered prayer? "Yeah, me too."

 **SPN**

The moment between sleep and awareness, that was always Dean's favorite moment. Briefly he'd forget the world was dead and he'd see himself behind the wheel of his baby. Sam is beside him naturally, just like always. Bitching about his music being much too loud, but he never meant it. He just liked to mess with Dean. Push buttons like a little brother should. His dreams were nightmares, just like the real world, so Dean savored every second of the daze. He's usually woken up before more can be done, often times by Chuck. This time though, he could feel eyes on his back.

He blinked, burying his face into his pillow with a soft groan. His left hand was slipping under it to grab his gun as he did. He left it hidden though when he raised his face, seeing Castiel. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, voice hoarse from sleep. Castiel was standing over his bed staring down at him. Dean wiped at his face. There was drool, but that couldn't be why Castiel was staring. "What!?"

Castiel twitched and blinked. "I'm sorry..Sam is still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him, so.." He trailed off. Dean narrowed his gaze. He was still staring.

Dean turned and pushed himself into a sitting position. He noted a few audible pops as he moved, but ignored them. He was old, that's life. "So, you decided to wake me then?" He met Castiel's gaze. Starring contest it is then.

"I didn't mean to." Castiel glanced off to the side. Dean smirked softly. One for Dean. "I'd like to go over the plan again. Make sure we're prepared."

"You don't trust me?" Dean sounded disgusted.

Castiel looked confused, returning to stare at Dean. "Considering we've only just met. Can you blame me?" Dean licked and bit at his bottom lip. He had a response ready to fire back, but he decided against it. The guy wasn't wrong, but he didn't have to be so blunt about it. "Vehicle or foot?"

"Depends, how fast do you want to get there?"

"What route?"

"The one that won't get us killed, duh."

Castiel huffed with annoyance.

Dean climbed to his feet. "Listen, the only thing you've gotta focus on is keeping your ass out of harms way." He poked himself with his thumb. "Leave the rest to me and Sam." He stepped aside, and began moving about the cabin. He stepped through a curtained door after a moment later. Castiel stepped after but stayed behind the curtain.

"You don't believe this will work." He spoke softly. "So why go at all? Sam seems quite capable of handling it himself." Running water is his response. He opened his mouth to continue, but stopped, a hand grabbing his shoulder. He looked back to find Sam shaking his head.

"Word to the wise. Never argue when Dean has made a decision." Sam stepped back and moved over to Dean's desk. There's a bag there now which Sam starts going through. He brings out a map of the United States and a marker. The map is marked with different symbols and words. Curious, Castiel joined the hunter as he began marking out a route to Colorado. "We're walking until Kansas. We've got a vehicle stashed there. In the meantime, we'll be going to different safe zones in Indiana, Illinois and Missouri." He circled spots on the states as he spoke, circling over a line from Detroit to Colorado.

Castiel looked to him. "How do you know they're safe?"

"We built the zones ourselves." Sam replied proudly. He straightened, capping off the marker. "We've got Hunters, friends running them."

Castiel nodded looking back to the map. Behind him, Dean emerged from the other room. His hair was damp and he was wearing new clothes. "You angels aren't the only ones with multiple groups." Castiel looked to him as he approached. The hunter brought his hand to his shoulder and he pat it, before squeezing it. "Like I said. Leave it to us." Dean then continued on to the other side of the room. He eyed Castiel up and down as he went. Sam raised a brow at the motion. "What's your pleasure?"

"Pardon?" Castiel blinked.

Dean knelt beside his bed and pulled out a chest from beneath it. He popped open the locks and opened it up. Inside was a pile of miscellaneous weapons and objects. He grabbed up a cross and smirked back at Castiel.

"What weapon?" Sam huffed with a roll of his eyes.

Castiel blinked, this time in understanding. "Oh!" He looked from Dean to Sam. "A blade?"

Dean chucked the cross back inside and pulled out a sheathed blade. It was the length of his arm. He stood and stepped up to Castiel. He held it out, but pulled it back as Castiel reached for it. "How good are you?"

Castiel eyed him, hand hovering. "Don't insult me." He suddenly snatched away the blade, taking both Sam and Dean by surprise. He drew the blade out partially, studying it. "I'm not an Angel for nothing." He sheathed the blade and looked back to Dean. "It shall suffice." Dean watched him, then looked to Sam. He was smirking, biting back a laugh. Dean turned his face away, raising his hand to scratch at it. He did so with his middle finger.

"Oh, real mature, Dean."

Dean blinked, faking shock. He gasped looking back at Sam. "What?"

Sam rolled his eyes, motioning at him to drop it. Dean smirked proudly.

"Shall we then?" Castiel questioned.

 **SPN**

The goodbyes were short and sweet, they always were. The guys were never one for emotional goodbyes to begin with, but now that there was more of a chance at dying. They were lucky thus far, but it'd run out eventually. There was no point on wasting breath. With bags on each of their backs, stock piled with clothes and gear and weapons handy. The three were ready to head off. They waited until evening, safer in darkness. Not that it mattered to the dead. With fading light to light there way, the three took the back entrance and vanished off into the forest surrounding them.

Besides the crunch of dirt below their feet, the occasional dead moan could be heard from different parts of the area. Sam chalked it up to the newer zombies cause Croats weren't for subtly. They liked to be known. He gripped his sawed off and pat the back of his jeans, just to be sure he had his pistol. They made sure to stay in the denser parts of the forest, but it always made Dean nervous. It wouldn't do them much good to get caught up in a branch while trying to escape after all. There wasn't much conversation. Sure, they could whisper, but there wasn't much to be shared. They had their job, that was the focus. Castiel wasn't much of a talker anyway and Dean just assumed he had nothing good to say anyway.

When evening became night and moans became screams. The three had stopped a few yards from a half-assed border. It was suppose to keep the dead out, well, the ones that hadn't gotten in yet. People weren't stupid though, they knew it was for them. If they didn't follow rules, they'd eat a bullet for breakfast, lunch and dinner! Guards paced beside the rusting fence, AKS locked and loaded. Spot lights lit their way and kept sneaking by near impossible.

Sam moved to Dean's side, closing the already small space between them. He whispered. "What's our approach?"

Dean studied the area quietly. He held his own sawed-off in both hands. He could go for the typical approach. Bring out some supplies, trade for a walk out. It's how these bastards worked. They gave freedom, only if you gave your living. Or they could fight. Shoot a few soldiers, leave others for the dead and hope the dead are occupied enough to let the three slip on by. Beside him, Sam shook his head.. It wasn't possible, but Dean was sure he just read his mind.

Plan C it is then. "Let's back track." Dean said softly. "We'll find a break in the fence." He moved to step back, but stopped when in the distance an alarm screamed into the night. The three froze as the soldiers scattered. For a moment, they did nothing. Gunfire blasted up to join the alarm shortly after. Sam and Dean shared a look. Castiel shoved between the two then and began towards the border. Dean reacted and grabbed his arm tightly. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Castiel jerked from his grip turning to face him. "They're gone. We have to go!"

Bark from a near by tree suddenly splintered into the air from a wild bullet. Sam and Dean scrambled to the forest floor for safety. Castiel stayed on his feet, twisting his body to look back. As the brothers crawled behind near by trees, a spotlight at the border turned to face them.

"Don't move! Stay where you are!"

Castiel stood still as the Winchesters peeked out from behind the tree. Dean moved to reach for his hidden pistol, but stopped upon feeling another against the back of his head.

"Weapons, on the ground."

With a sigh, the brothers dropped both weapons to the ground. They were then roughly pulled into view and thrown to their stomachs. The gun was returned to Dean's head. He looked to Sam and saw he was in the same boat. The guard had his foot on Sam's head though, and his gun trained on Castiel. "Ground, now!" Castiel didn't move though and for a moment, Dean thought this was it. This was how it would end.

Boom!

The light behind the man suddenly explodes into a flash of sparks and glass. This distracts the guards and suddenly the flash seems to brighten. "Shield your eyes!" Castiel screams and then he too is bright. His body brightens. Sam slams his eyes shut, Dean a moment after, burying his face in his hands. The guards cry out and stumble back, falling to the earth. A moment later, there is silence.


	5. Summer

**Summer**

There are spots in Sam's vision, but they fade the more he blinked. It seemed darker than before but that too corrected the longer he looked into darkness. Cautiously he pushed himself to his feet, looking around as he went. Behind him, the guards are on the ground motionless. He gasped, eyes wide seeing theirs burned out. He looked to Castiel quickly, blinking once more. "What did you.." Beside him, Dean scrambled to his feet, rubbing at an eye. He looked to Castiel squinting.

"Not here." Castiel replied, gazing between the two, moving towards them. He grasped both by the shoulder and the three vanished. A moment later, they appeared in a new area. Both looked around startled and confused. Sam gripped at his head, threading his fingers through his hair as Dean gripped at his stomach.

"What the hell!?" They demanded as one. Something clicked and Dean snapped his fingers, pointing at Castiel accusingly. "I KNEW IT!" Sam blinked as Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a groan. He dropped to his knees, nearly face planting as he went. Dean blinked this time as both brothers moved in to help him. They conveniently appeared in an empty house so they moved the man over to a near by chair. Dean wobbled it at first to check the sturdiness before planting Castiel down. He rest back, panting softly. He looked sicker than Dean felt.

"I would have told you sooner but..my brothers..." Castiel groaned and put his hand over his face, leaning to look down. "..I'm sorry. I should have said.."

Sam took his shoulder, leaning him back in the chair. "Hey hey, it's alright. We're not mad." He shot a look to Dean, daring him to disagree.

"Right.." The older hunter looked over Castiel. "But you better give us the real story or we're turning our asses around!"

Castiel looked over the two tiredly. Sam frowned watching. He had seen Lucifer do things without even moving and he carried on no problem. Could this be from the infection, is it really that strong? And if that's the case, then what really took the other angels powers? "So, you **are** an Angel? But you still have your powers, how?" So many questions ran through his head and out his mouth without filter. He shut up when Dean put his hand on his shoulder.

"Though others faded.." The angel shook his head softly. "My grace stayed." He looked between the brothers. "I wish I could tell you why, but I promise, I have no clue."

Dean and Sam shared a look then looked back to the angel. Dean nodded softly looking him over. "Well, that explains you being immune, but how does that make you the cure?" He chuckled softly. "You're not telling me you can heal these people, right?" He looked between Castiel and Sam. "Cause if that's the case, what the hell are you doing here when you can just poof over to Colorado and get to saving the world!?" He shrugged. "Why the hell even come to us!?" He felt like an idiot. This was another one of Bela's tricks. That bitch was probably back at his camp taking over!

"You're mad.." The angel countered.

Dean shook his head quickly, taken back. He widened his eyes at the angel. "No shit!?"

"Dean!" Ah Sammy, always the coach. Dean glared at him but Sam can bitch face mighty well though.

"Let him talk. Or would you like to shoot him first!?"

Dean looked back to Castiel. He won't lie, the thought crossed his mind. Does a lot these days. He wondered if it was a problem. He thought about it for a moment, almost forgetting the problem at the moment. He shrugged and caught Castiel's gaze. There he goes staring again! Let's see if he can get two.

Castiel took a breath. "I have grace, yes, but I'm weak. The more I use, the weaker I get." He stood after a moment, bursting Dean's bubble. Dean moved to lean away, but stopped. He wasn't losing this either. "I can't tell you why for that either."

Dean watched his eyes closely. "Did you ask your dad?" He spoke softly. Sam who? "You're obviously his favorite."

"He let his children fall. He let Lucifer destroy his creation. Why should I bother?"

Dean swallowed, suddenly feeling very small. "Finally, something we can agree on." He couldn't help it and looked away, taking a step back as he did. Sam caught his gaze and raised a brow. Dean looked back to Castiel, throwing up his hand. "Carry on.."

"Thank you." Castiel smiled. He looked between the brothers. "I fear if I fly to Colorado, I'll be useless."

"Say we make it. What then, you're suddenly nuclear?"

"I wasn't told that part."

Dean threw up his hands, turning away in anger. Sam spared Castiel an apologetic look.

"If there is even a chance of helping fix the world, I at least want to try!" Castiel looked over the brothers. "I can't do it alone. If my brothers can trust you, so can I. I'd go with no one else." Sam smiled softly. Dean looked back and only stared. Once again, Castiel met his gaze and kept it. It was so quiet. Sam looked between the two slowly, raising a brow after a few moments. When neither moved or said anything, he cleared his throat loudly. Castiel blinked at him while Dean dropped his head, scratching at the back of his neck. Sam covered his mouth, "coughing" and failing to hide a chuckle.

"We're here, so we might as well settle for the night." He moved to study the house, dropping his bag on another chair.

Castiel followed with his eyes. "I will wait here then." Sam and Dean faced him.

"Why, I'm sure there's a bed or two.." Dean looked around the room again. "upstairs?" The roof looked a bit rough. A few spots looked bout ready to cave.

Castiel shook his head at Dean. "I don't sleep. So I'll watch over you."

Dean blinked remembering this morning. So that's what Castiel was doing!? He pointed. "That's creepy!" And without waiting for a reply, he was off searching for a bed. Castiel and Sam shared a look and all Sam could do was laugh. He then stepped off to search the house with Dean, his bag joining his brothers.

 **SPN**

The house was abandoned, items scattered and forgotten. There were a few guesses on why, but no one was inclined to share. It was best to imagine they won the lottery and left their poor life behind, furniture and all. It belonged to nature now, animals and plants. Webs covered almost everything and trees and grass had barged right in.

Descending the stairs to the basement, Dean is suddenly grabbed, mouth and nose covered and jerked back up a few steps. He complains, heard or not and is almost tempted to bite the hand over his mouth. It's moved though and a mask is in it's place. He blinks.

"There's an infected down there. The cause too." The angels voice echoes in the narrow hall, breath hot on his ear. Dean shivers and turns to face him. He replaces Castiel's hand on the mask.

"Thanks, but a vocal warning next time." He turns away, putting on the mask right. He then draws his gun and a flashlight. Okay, maybe he deserved that scare for going in blind.

Upstairs, Sam admired the beauty of the place. Take away nature's home and they'll gladly take it back. Windows be damned! The tree had grown in through one of the windows of a child's bedroom, but didn't stop there. He looked to the ceiling, noting the branches that punched through it, reaching to the sky above. He could see some stars twinkling in the clear night sky.

Lucifer wanted to burn the world and start a new. Was this what he had in mind? Sam had imagined nothing but fire and brimstone when he met the angel. Dead bodies and hooks. He could have witnessed it all, completely aware yet completely useless. He formed his hands into fist. No, Lucifer didn't want beauty, he wanted destruction! Petty revenge. ..Saying yes would have killed him and his brother, and worse, the world.

 **BANG!** Sam is jerked from his daze and he stumbled away from the tree, tripping on some broken toys as he rushed from the room and downstairs. As he hit the bottom step, taking them by threes. Thank you long legs! He turned, gripping the wall to swing him forward with more momentum. he noticed Castiel gone. Good, at least Dean had back up.

Gun drawn, Dean panted down at the super dead man before him. His body sprawled over a mound of mushrooms that had grown on the floor and up the walls to the roof. If the man hadn't suddenly charged him, Dean would have never noticed him. He observed the dead, but shot his gaze towards the stairs hearing Sam approaching. "Sam, stop!" Castiel is there to stop him from descending, hands raised to keep him back. Dean listens as Sam stops erupt, sounding as if he was jumping down the stairs instead of running. "Spores." Dean clicked on his flashlight briefly, showing the mess in front of him and showing the particles floating through the air. After a moment, Sam steps down beside Castiel, wearing his own mask. They eyed the body in silence. Their story is ruined knowing this man could have been a member of this home. He shivered, wondering where the rest were.

"Should we leave?" Sam wondered softly. Dean looked back to Castiel. The angel was watching the body. He wore no mask.

Dean whispered. "Lucky bastard.." Then moved to Castiel's side. "What do you know?"

Castiel kept his gaze on the body. "The infection is spread both through bites and the spores. It use to just be an insect disease. A fungus that took control of it's host body. Going airborne is what made it lethal to humans. We never found out what started it but, I think it's safe to assume it was my brother's doing."

"Lovely!" Dean spit out, looking back to the body. Sam was kneeling before it, studying it. "So what, Croats die out so we get the Mario bros as upgrades?" Castiel blinked as he and Sam looked to Dean. Dean blinked eyeing them, he chuckled softly. "Get it. Mushrooms? Mario?" He looked between the two waiting for a response. Sam looked away face palming briefly. Somethings never change.

Castiel blinked at Dean. "Who are the Mario bros?"

"How old are you?" Castiel opened his mouth to respond. "Never mind." He closed his eyes to think, then opened them again. "Forget the Mario bros. Whose Novak?" Sam chuckled. Attention span of a Squirrel. Dean eyed Castiel's body. "It's the poor bastard you're riding, hmm?"

Castiel looked down at his body. "Jimmy Novak." He looked back up to Dean. "I sent him to Heaven when the angels began to lost their grace. I couldn't let him be stuck in his own body while I was useless."

Dean blinked, mouth agape. "You killed him!"

"Yes, but he didn't go alone."

Sam stood, facing the two. "So, Heaven's open but no ones home?"

Castiel looked to him. He saw hope in his eyes. "..Of course." He looked back to Dean. He had no clue what the state of Heaven was or if the dead could still get in. Lying hurt, but there was no point on breaking hearts. Not yet, not until he was certain he could turn the world around. "I sent him to his wife and child." He looked over the brothers. "If anything, he's happier."

Dean eyed Castiel and gave an approving nod. "Hey, whatever you say pal." He pat his shoulder, smiling. "Maybe one day you can take us too!" He pulled away, palm out. "But..not until we're ready." He smirked and nod towards Sam. "How's upstairs?"

Sam shrugged. "There's a bed in the kids room. I think I saw one in another room." He raised his hand to Castiel. "If he doesn't need to sleep," He smirked at Dean, forming his hand into a fist. "we can rock paper scissors for the big bed?" He smirked of course cause no matter how often they went at it, Dean ALWAYS went for scissors! Sam couldn't decide if Dean was doing it to let him win or he genuinely thought one day he'd forget.

Dean eyed him over once and clicked his tongue. "Nah, all yours Sasquatch."

Sam blinked. "You sure?"

Dean nodded and faced Castiel. "Yeah I'm sure. Me and Cas here are gonna give a full once over. Quarantine this room then hit the hay." He wrapped his arm around Castiel and began leading him from the room. Sam shrugged, following. Upstairs, the three parted, mask discarded. As Dean and Castiel began moving furniture to block off the basement, Sam headed upstairs. "Do you seriously not know the Mario bros?" Followed echoed up after him and he couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know what it was about Castiel, but he had his old brother coming back.

 **SPN**

The sun brought chirping birds with it. Sam stirred softly, is hair wild around his head as he blinked up at the window over his head. The curtains were dusty and brittle, window clouded, but those were birds alright. The camp had none, at least none he could here. He only ever woke to Hunters or Chuck's babblings. Sometimes even Dean yelling. Nothing ever peaceful. He almost forgot the world was this way before. If only for a moment. Slowly he sat up. The bed was on broken springs and to be honest, he was sure he'd be scratching at bug bites soon enough. There weren't blankets, but it was Summer so he didn't have to worry too much about the cold. He sat up and stretched, groaning.

After a moment, he finally climbed to his feet and shuffled from the room. His shoes scrapped against the creaking floor. He never slept barefoot, not even at camp. Any moment could begin an ambush and it was better to be prepared then risk stepping on a rusted nail. Course, losing a foot was better than having a full rotten body. Sam blinked the thought away. He stopped in front of the kids room now. It wasn't far from the room he took, only a few steps away. Inside, tangled around himself was Dean. He was face down as per-usual with an arm slung behind his back and a leg dangling off one side of the bed. He looked like a giant sleeping there. Sam smiled, wished he had a camera. He put it with his other "Don't ask, don't tell" memories and cleared his throat loudly.

Dean jerked in his sleep and quickly lifted his head, facing Sam. He opened an eye, blinking. "I'm up!" His hands were clear. Sam wondered for a moment where his gun was.

He jerked his thumb towards the stairs. "Shall we?" Dean blinked both eyes now and gave a nod. Sam carried on, leaving his brother to wake alone. Downstairs Castiel was sitting Indian style, eyes closed. His coat was discarded over the brother's bags. "Cas?" The angel opened an eye looking over.

"Yes Sam?" Sam stepped over to the bags and reached into a side pocket, pulling out a granola bar. He shook it at Castiel. The eye closed and Castiel straightened. "No thank you. I do not require food." Sam blinked, then shrugged. There wasn't much he knew about Angels, just what Dean knew and that was they were dickheads with wings. Well, Sam figured they had wings, Dean didn't believe rude people deserved them so. Wingless dickheads was the vast knowledge they had of angels. Sam munched quietly on the bar now, just staring at Castiel. It was rude, but the angel didn't seem to mind. For a moment, it was nothing but the birds and silence.

"MOR..ning?" Until Dean joined the two. He stopped his jog down the stairs noticing Castiel. He leaned towards Sam dropping his voice. "What is he doing?"

"Meditating" The younger responded with a full mouth.

Dean grimaced at him. "What the hell for?" Sam shrugged. "Oh come on!"

"What!?"

Dean pointed to the bar in his hand. Sam thought he was yelling about not knowing. "Of ALL the food you could have brought, you went with that?" Dean grabbed at ribs, pinching. "Look at you, you're starving enough as it is!"

Sam smacked at him, squirming. "Stop it!" He hugged himself, hiding his sides. "Just cause you still eat like a pig, doesn't mean I have to." He looked to Dean's stomach. "You do remember we've got a camp to feed too, right?"

Dean gasped, slapping his hand over his stomach. "Bitch!"

Sam smiled fondly eyeing his brother. He hadn't heard Dean's "I love you" in such a long time! "..Jerk." He looked to Castiel who hadn't moved, but did look slightly annoyed. His brows were furrowed. Beside him, Dean chuckled, then whistled, clapping his hands together.

"On your feet. Come on, we gotta get sailing." He moved to his bag, lifting and throwing it over his shoulder.

Castiel opened his eyes slumping a bit. He stood without complaint though. "We're taking a boat?"

Dean blinked stopping beside him. He shook his head. "Just," He looked him over, stopping his gaze back on his face when done. "Grab your coat, we're leaving." He moved for the door. "I'm gonna assume we're in Indiana now, so we should be two hours out from Garth's camp." He swung the door open and looked back to Sam and Castiel, narrowing his gaze at Sam. "We're not staying long!" He left no room for argument, closing the door as he stepped out.

 **SPN**

The two hours went off without a hitch. Years of hunting kept Sam and Dean out of zombie radar, or at least kept them from attracting many when killing a few and certainly kept them from attracting the living. How else would they have survived so long? Dean's face was practically stone the whole way until they reached the camp. The fences were high, covered by metal plating that was often used for barn/shed roofs. Topped off with barbed wire. Dean scanned it over and shrugged softly. "At least it's still standing."

Sam rolled his eyes at him. "He's not an idiot, Dean."

Dean shivered, squirming in his shoes. "But he's huggy!"

"Dean!? Sam!?"

Sam and Dean shot a smile towards the voice, Sam's genuine, Dean's forced. Up on a watch tower over looking the entrance from the right, Garth popped his head out the window with a smile so bright that it made the sun green with envy! He popped back inside quickly and after a moment, the front gate opened up, letting the man slip through. He rushed the hunters and hugged both tightly. The two had to crouch a bit as he tip toed. They pat his back, sharing a look behind his head. Dean was annoyed, Sam had to laugh.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Garth pulled back, gripping their arms. "How have you been!?"

It'd only been a few months, but Garth was acting like it had been years. Expected of course considering their life style. Any moment could be the last, so at least someone was happy to see them.

"Real good, Garth, yourself?" Sam replied.

"Oh you know me." Garth looked between the two. "Ya know. I never got to thank you guys. You could have left me behind. Left me to fend for myself, but you called." His smile softened, eyes watering.

Dean opened his arms to him, gazing to the sky in a half eye roll. "..Just bring it in."

Garth hugged him tight. Sam pat his back softly. The man sniffled and Dean grimaced. Eventually, Garth pulled back, wiping at his nose. He looked between the two. "Camp check?"

"Nah, not this time." Sam spoke. "We need to restock." He looked back to Castiel. He had stayed a step back from the three, silent. "Garth, meet our friend. Castiel." Garth and Castiel shared a gaze. Garth smiled and shoved past the Winchesters, holding his hand to Castiel.

"Garth Fitzgerald!" He shook the angels hand, then pulled him into a sudden hug. Castiel's arms stayed at his side as he blinked.

"Pleasure.." Castiel said, squeezed out by Garth. Sam laughed.

"He does that a lot.." Dean said. He knocked on Garth's back. "Hey. Come on. We can't stay long, so let's get the show on the road huh?"

Garth turned to him looking like his dog was just ran over. Sam shot Dean a look which he ignored as Garth stepped between them and lead them inside. He was mumbling something Dean chose to ignore as well. Sam motioned Castiel past him and then followed, closing the gate behind him.

 **SPN**

Garth's camp wasn't as big as Dean's, it was mostly for rest and restocking anyway. Some people lived there though. Dean figured Garth would need a hug every now and then so he had sent a few of his own hunters over for the guy. He wasn't a complete ass, no matter what Sam said! He looked over the area as Garth lead them to the main building. It was isolated with those walls, a whole other world. Nothing compared to his camp, but at least he was taking the blunt of the apocalypse. After all, it was his fault. If he had said yes, then maybe..

"We had a break in a week ago, but all the good stuff is still here. They just wanted some food." Garth spoke, breaking Dean from his thought. "At least the dead have an excuse to be rude, humans don't." He shrugged, frowning. "I just wish I got to him before a bullet did." Sam sighed, Dean's motto "Shoot first, ask questions later" seemed to have moved on to his fellow hunters.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know Garth. If you had nothing to look forward too, wouldn't you be limitless?"

Garth arched a brow at Dean, chuckling. "We don't control what the world does. Why should I lose myself too?"

"What about the lack of food, protection? Doesn't that make you want to go even a little crazy!?"

"Dean, losing my humanity isn't gonna change anything."

"He's got a point, Dean." Sam said, looking to Dean.

Dean kept his gaze on Garth. "..How do you do it?"

Garth shrugged, stepping into the building. He lead the three to a room in the back. "Hate destroys things, Dean. I don't want to be bitter all the time. There's no point, especially now. And if that kills me." He shrugged once again, looking to Dean. He pulled open a door and stepped back for The Hunters. "Well, we all gotta go at some point." Dean lead Sam inside, Castiel staying back. Garth was positive long before the end and for some reason, he kept staying so. Perhaps if Dean told him who really fucked the world up he'd change his view. If they weren't on a mission, he just might have spilled just to see if Garth was even programmed to get angry.

In the room was a stock pile of weapons. From guns to melee, it was hunter heaven in here. Dean ran his fingers over a few as he moves about the room. Being a hunter had given them a head start in surviving the end of the world and gathering up others gave them an even bigger advantage. He starts grabbing a few, locking and loading. He looked to Garth. "Thanks.."

Garth smiled bright. "Anytime!"

 **SPN**

The day was spent gathering, checking and packing up supplies. Garth spoke with Castiel, telling some stories of things he did before the end. Mentioning a few strange hunts as he did. Sam and Dean would share looks every now and then, sometimes even laughing, Dean surprisingly more so. Castiel told stories as well, careful to keep his species to himself. Garth could be trusted, but the three agreed it'd be best to keep hope on the DL until they were certain it'd work. No point in hyping the world up just yet. So when it was time to head off once more, Dean smiled when Garth moved in to hug. Sam joined the two, arms long enough to wrap around both without too much effort. Dean groaned, too much chick in his moment, but before Sam let go he motioned Castiel over and reluctantly the angel joined them and the group hugged tightly. The love was too much for Garth and the small man eventually burst into tears once more.


	6. Fall

**Fall**

Being without a vehicle always made the seasons come around faster. It had been Summer yes, but the further they moved, the faster trees died and shed their brown and yellow leaves. Sam use to enjoy the Fall season but considering it made the world look even deader, he had come to hate it. It broke his heart, but was there any point in having favorite anythings anymore? He looked to his brother and the angel. They were a few paces ahead of him, talking amongst themselves. Sam figured Dean was teaching Castiel about references he for some reason never learned up in Heaven. What the hell were they even made for if not to know their father's creations hobbies?

Whatever, Sam really didn't care. He was just happy to see his old brother back. Something about Castiel brought Dean to life. Was it his presence? Did something in angels make a person happier, more hopeful? Was it the cure? No, it couldn't be. Dean didn't grasp on hope often and liked to believe in the bad more than the good. If something crappy happened to him, he chalked it up to him being a shitty person. Not once had he ever believed he deserved happiness. Just those he fought to protect. Strangers, Sam and their father. The thought of his father stopped Sam in his tracks. In front of him, Dean stopped a second later and glanced back with a blink.

"What?" He questioned. His Sam senses had gotten stronger through out the years, especially with Hell on Earth.

Sam looked him over, gripping at the handle of his bag. "Where's our next stop again?" He tried to keep the nervousness from his voice, but failed.

Dean blinked, then his face turned to stone. "You're the one with the map." Sam sighed. Dean knew the answer, he just wanted Sam to say it first. Beside him, Castiel shared a look between them.

"What's the matter?" He questioned, head slightly tilted.

Dean and Sam didn't answer. They stared each other down, waiting for the other to cave.

It didn't take long for Sam. A moment later, "Do we have to stop?" he sighed out.

"You know we do!" Dean bit back.

Maneuvering around cities and detours dragged days into night rather quickly too. Yeah, they could camp out in the middle of no where, find another abandoned house. But if there's a camp near by, that was always the go to option. There was no arguing it. Supplies were running low again. Less zombies meant less ammo, but there was always the risk of going short and ending up surrounded by a horde and no way out. They hadn't met any human threats yet, but that was a risk Dean wouldn't take. He wanted to be fully loaded for that moment. Illinois was a big place after all.

"Feel free to sit outside freezing your ass off. But we're doing this!" And that was that. Dean turned from Sam and carried on forward. Sam sighed and looked to Castiel. He could tell him, but seeing was always better. He began after Dean, motioning the angel after. Castiel followed without a word.

 **SPN**

A cold chill rushed through Sam's body as they stopped before a fenced off area. It's nothing new, it looks like the other camps, but electricity courses through the metal that surrounds it. It sparked and buzzed in the midnight air. It's the only light source around the three.

Dean scanned over the fence and sighed after a moment. "He's fixed it again." He looked to Sam. "We'll have to find another way in."

Sam tilt and shook his head for a moment, chuckling darkly. What else was new? This was dad's way of life. **Their** life! They were dad's perfect little soldiers. Well, Dean was, Sam..not so much. The two had always butted heads. Ever since Sam decided his life didn't have to be just hunting the spooky, John had disowned him and refused to even think of a better life for his boys. He had Dean though, so Sam figured he'd get over it in time. ..Years later, Dean arrived at his school without their father and Sam just knew nothing had changed.

Dean looked to Castiel now. He rubbed his chin for a moment, then looked away. "Come on. Let's try the back." He motioned for the two to follow as he began to walk the perimeter.

It was Dean's idea to build the place but John reigned over it. Off the bat he had rigged the entrance to let only himself in, leaving Sam and Dean to find other ways. It was part of his training he had used on them all their lives. The training was rough before but with the world dead, the training had gotten worse. He wasn't much of a father before, but the apocalypse had turned him into a full on drill sergeant. Like Bobby he had used bullets to get his points across, but more often than not, he was sure to have a sharper aim than the older man.

And just like before, Dean took the hits without complaint. He had grown independent over the years. Months without John let him think for himself, but that always changed when Dean came to Illinois. Sam learned to stop arguing about stopping by long ago, but it didn't stop him from being pissed about it. He hated his father for what he did to what's left of his family and that wasn't changing. He gripped his weapon, anger fueling him now. He kept it inside though, stopping as Dean knelt down in front of the fence. They were behind the camp now.

Dean ran his hand over the soil, rubbing it between his fingers as he did. He looked up at the fence, then back at Sam. "We're gonna have to dig."

"Dean, this is stupid." Sam was just not in the mood for this shit.

Dean smirked. "Sam, this is dad." He then began scratching at the Earth, careful not to hit the fence. It was built to kill and that included idiots who didn't watch what they were doing.

Castiel looked into the camp. "Why can't we use the front entrance?"

Sam faced him. "Dad likes to keep us sharp. He's testing us." He looked down to Dean, voice dripping with hate. "I myself think he's humiliating us."

Dean rolled his eyes, despite the dark hiding it. He looked back at Sam. "You knew we'd stop here. No one told you to come!" He whispered as not to alert anything, but was sure to sound pissed as he spoke that last part. He was so sick of the hatred the two harbored for one another. Even after all this god damned time! "He's our father Sam. He's doing the best he can."

Sam crossed his arms, leaning towards Dean. "How long are you gonna keep making excuses for him!? For Christ's sake Dean, you're thirty six years old!" A cocking of a gun is his response, freezing the trio in places. Dean sighed and looked to the fence. He slammed his eyes shut as a flashlight clicked on blinding him.

"Hello boys."

Dean raised his hand to the light, opening an eye to look towards the voice. "Heya dad.."

John looked over Dean, gun aimed at his son's head then moved his gaze to Sam and Castiel. "Whose your friend?"

Castiel eyed over the man and narrowed his gaze. Sam knew that look and was happy to see it wasn't just his default look when it came to his father. "We're no threat to you. Lower the gun."

John blinked and short laughed at that, brows raised in surprise. In front of him, Dean dropped his head, face-palming. In retrospect, he should have explained his father to Castiel rather than catch him up with the "latest" trends. Not that there was any..but it didn't hurt. He needed someone who'd appreciate his jokes. Unlike Sam. He lifted his head some, shifting his gaze to said party pooper. He was glaring daggers, like it was Dean's fault he hated his dad. Dean softened his gaze, sighing in his head.

"Why should I lower a gun to a stranger?" John motioned his gun to Dean, aim still on him. "You're trying to break into my camp."

Dean was suddenly jerked to his feet, bag grabbed by Sam who stomped over to his side. He growled, shoving Sam off of him. Sam quickly closed the space between them, pointing at John. "He wants to shoot you, Dean. Is that really the man you want to keep trusting!?"

"For fucks sake, will you let it go already!?" He boomed in response. "At least I can count on him sticking around when I need him!"

Low blow, even after all these years, but Sam wasn't biting. "Right, that's why he left you too." He looked over to John who just stood watching the two. "It's why he's here and not back at the camp with us." He faced Dean again, taking his shoulders in his hands tightly. "Dean, you have to stop this." His voice was low now. It was just him and Dean now. "Yes, he's our dad. Nothing's gonna change that, unfortunately." Dean glared, Sam raised his hand to shush him before he could interrupt. "and I get it, you love him, but Dean.." He shook his head. "Stop putting him on a pedestal." Dean eyed him. Sam watched, wishing he could read minds. Dean looked away, over to John.

"What do you need?" John demanded. Sam eyed him with a narrowed gaze. At least his finger was off the trigger.

"Just enough to get us to Missouri." Dean's tone was soft but stern.

John waved his gun towards the entrance. "Come back around."

"That won't be necessary." Castiel spoke and grabbed the Winchesters by their shoulders. They vanished as John blinked and were now beside him. The trip was handled better this time and both turned on Castiel.

"You alright?" Sam questioned, taking Castiel's shoulder. On the other-side, Dean gripped his arm and Sam saw worry in his eyes. He wanted to smile, but this was no time to celebrate.

Castiel held up his hands, gazing over the two. "I'm alright. It was a short distance, so I'll be fine." He swayed a tiny bit, not noticeable unless you were holding the angel. Bang! The shot startled him, nearly toppling him over. Both Sam and Dean tightened their holds, glaring towards their father. The barrel of his gun was smoking.

"What are you?"

Castiel regained himself, a hole was now in his chest, shirt and coat. No blood. "An angel." He forced out, glaring softly.

Dean shared his anger. "What if he was human!?" You could hear it in his voice. See it in his eyes. Sam could say the worst things about John Winchester and Dean would find a diamond in the rough, but shoot a guy he met a couple of weeks ago. The same guy he tried to shoot himself and that pedestal has grumbled! John shrugged and turned from the trio and began towards one of the cabins.

 **SPN**

"Why hasn't your said angel fixed the world yet?" Is the first thing asked when entering the cabin. John sounded disbelieving, even though he just shot the guy and he was still standing. He moved to the back of the room, stopping to sit at a desk there. The walls are covered with marked maps and old newspaper clippings. They read of sudden storms and strange deaths. Sam scanned them over once, already knowing they're old demon cases. Most likely Yellow Eyes. The demon has long since been dead, but dad's still holding a grudge. Not like it brought back their mother, but Sam supposed it was one way to hold onto the past.

"We're on our way to do that now." Dean is the one to respond, naturally.

John raised a brow at that. "What? He can't start here?"

Dean waved his hand. "Long story.." Normally he'd spill everything inside of him to the older man. Sam blinked, unsure what changed that.

"I am needed in Colorado." Castiel said. "Safety will start there and in time spread out onto the world." John eyed him, then looked to Dean. "As far as I know, yes, I am the only one." Well, seems someone can read minds here.

John turned his gaze back to Castiel. "Well, when you've become our savior, don't forget the little people like us."

"Dad, you shot him!" Even before the words left Sam's mouth, Dean glared at him.

Castiel looked to Sam, smiling softly. "It's understandable." He looked to Dean then back to John who connected their gaze. "It's in your nature. I'm not angry." Sam sighed at that as Dean smiled like a proud parent. Just what he needs, another John fanatic.

"Do you have enough supplies or not?" Sam demanded. He wanted out of this camp as soon as possible.

John eyed him crossing his arms. "Not at the moment. No." The trio blinked.

"Why not!?" Dean questioned. Ah, there's the new Dean.

"Those Croats were crowding in so I sent out some men to drive them back. They took enough to last them a few days." John looked at Dean.

"And?" His son demanded.

"It's been a week."

"Where?" Sam asked causing Dean to look at him with break neck speed. He looked back. "What? They could be hurt?"

John stood and moved over to one of the maps on the wall. "Chicago. We gathered that's where they were coming from so I ordered my men to drive a few Croats back, find away to keep them distracted and from coming back here."

The camps were built away from huge cities and if possible planted in the middle of wasteland and not much else. The dead were scattered about yes, but there were fewer in the country than in the city. And that was a lot better than face a horde that can leave you cornered and shredded. You could lose the dead easier in the wasteland than in a claustrophobic stone maze.

Dean didn't want to ask, knowing what he already knew. "Got enough to risk a save?" So Sam asked instead. At least they weren't biting one anothers heads off..

John nodded his head and looked to the three. "Perhaps. What about your angel? I'm sure he's been plenty of help."

Dean looked over Castiel with a smirk. "He's not so bad with a blade." He looked back to John smiling. "You should have seen him whack off this guys head. Clean slice right through!" He ran his thumb across his own throat, emphasizing his point. "It was beautiful!"

"I meant with his powers, Dean."

"Why does that matter?" Sam asked. John was one who fought with brute force. He refused any easy way out, even if it was more convenient. You don't learn anything by getting life handed to you, that's just not how it works according to the Winchester. John shrugged, no response. "Of course." Sam mumbled. The whole point of asking was just to damage the angel. Hurt him for what he had nothing to do with. Sam was glad he didn't take the bait, just watched the man. Surprisingly Dean hadn't caught on so he was quiet as well.

"Anyway," John spoke moving off to another room. After a moment he returned carrying a bag of his own in one hand and a machete in the other. "As soon as we get my men back, you three can take your stuff and continue on your wild goose chase." This is where Dean got it. Oh so optimistic! Sam's thought dripped with sarcasm. He must have gotten his traits from his mother. John moved past him, heading for the door. "Come on. Let's get moving." ..Good to see ya, Dad. Sam thought following his brother and Castiel, the two following close behind John.

 **SPN**

City lights are like stars on Earth and certainly give a better view when fighting the monsters of the night. It kept the unknown hidden though, like the city did with most of their problems. Dean supposed that's why people lived in them. Beauty outweighs the bad in most occasions. Since the world fell though, cities are now just dead landmarks. Places to avoid like the plague. ..Bad phrase, but whatever. Cities are now home to the dead, those you'd go to if you had nothing to live for. One wrong move, one sound too loud and that's it, you're chow!

Approaching, the group steps lightly. Groans and screeching can be heard in front of them. Beside them, a river pushes back and fourth at the shore. It's a mix of beauty and horror. A few dead lie around, riddled with bullet wounds and machete slices. Some even have arrows poking out of them. John's group was here. Was. Dean thought eerily, looking over the dead. They're all Croats and what looks to be the new guys, but none looked human.

"What was the escape plan?" Dean moved in close to his father as the group carried on. He whispered low not wanting to risk alerting the dead. The older man simply looked to the city.

"To fall back." John whispered. "If anything, they were forced into the city." He slowed, coming to an intersection. To his left, his gaze stopped on a subway entrance. "Come on." He pulled a flashlight from his bag and clicked it on, heading down. Dean rushed after, taking his shoulders.

"Wait!" He hissed, volume in his voice a bit higher. He looked over to Castiel, nodding to the stairs. "Head in. Make sure it's clear."

John blinked at his boy. "I could have done that!" He responded in anger. Dean ignored him, watching Castiel vanish into the darkness below.

For a moment, all is silent except for Castiel's feet which tap quietly against the cement. "The air is thick." His voice echoed up to the Winchesters. "You should put on your masks." John blinked at that, but took a mask offered by Dean. After the three put them on, they head down to join Castiel.

Reaching the bottom, John's flashlight revealed a broken down subway train. Doors and windows broken, some shattered upon the floor and tracks. Particles float through the air around them. The group split after a moment, more flashlights illuminating the room. Sam hopped down in front of the subway and more particles dance around him. His light revealed a spore covered body laying on the tracks below a subway wheel. Did this new infection kill their host before taking over, or were some of these people just lucky enough to be offed before doing any real damage? Sam thought, but not for long. Behind him, up on the platform, Dean whistled. He had his flashlight shining down the tunnel on the otherside. He drew his pistol and hopped down. Sam drew his own and quickly joined his brother, John and Castiel already making there way to Dean.

There was no telling where the subway lead or where John's group had gone. There was no point in staying in one place too long either. So Dean lead the way, flashlight and gun aimed. Their steps echoed against the metal of the tracks, joined by squeaks of rats scurrying in and out of hiding. The walk was long, but eventually opened up to another subway entrance. The group is stopped a few paces from it though by the sound of a mild explosion.

"Did that sound weird to anyone else?" Sam whispered, raising a brow at his brother.

Dean nodded and motioned to John with his finger to follow. Together the two continued forward onto the platform, Sam and Castiel staying back. Sam turned the way they came, raising up his flashlight and gun. Whatever it was could attract others, so better safe than sorry.

Stepping lightly, Dean made his ways to the stairs and peeked around the wall to look up. The stairs were collapsed and on the rubble was a grotesque monster. It's face was like the Clicker's and the infection carried on down it's naked body. If it weren't for the shape, Dean would have never known it was once human. An obese one at that. It was huge! Bloated as if it had been dunked and kept it water for ages. Dean moved back to lean against the wall and eyed his gun. That wasn't gonna do a whole lot. He motioned towards the steps and leaned further back to let John lean past him to take a look.

"Got a bazooka?" He asked as John leaned back beside him.

John looked to the opposite stairs. "No point in wasting our am-" There's another explosion, this one louder. Dean blinks blinded and can only see a cloud of yellow particles around him and John. The bloated bastard must have launched something and that was what they had heard. He's jerked to his feet by John and pulled away from the cloud. He's thrown to the ground then John turned on the monster and began to open fire. The shots echo as Sam joins in. The monster launches a few more of it's "bombs" before finally crashing to the ground with a loud plop. There isn't much time to celebrate though for behind them, multiple screeching is heard approaching. Quickly, the group takes off, vanishing into the tunnel once more.

 **SPN**

The journey is no different than before, but this time the way out is blocked on both sides, forcing the group to continue through the tunnel again. But they don't, cause that too is blocked, trapping them. Sam and John reload their guns, facing back the way they came. They stand on the platform, their backs to the stairs.

"Final showdown it is then?" Dean questioned.

Their flashlights reveal the dead are a bit of a ways back but are racing fast towards them. Hands scratching and grabbing at the air, teeth clashing together as they bite. Sam and John joined Dean.

"Yeah, guess so." Sam said. He wasn't thrilled about possibly dying with his father, but that was the Hunter's lifestyle. End of the world or not. Death was inevitable, naturally, but it was more so for them. He sighed, finger on the trigger.

Castiel gripped at Dean's sleeve. "Dean. Let me. I can stop them all." He was pleading.

Dean shook his head. "It's okay Cas. We've got this." He looked to the angel. "You've gotta save your strength."

Castiel wishes to speak again, but Sam and John began firing, drowning out his voice. This turned Dean away who joined in on the fight. Castiel stepped back, letting the three fight. There are only a few but stuck in this small area, firing off guns will eventually draw in more. They draw closer and begin to climb the platform. Before they can get far though, an explosion suddenly rattles the station, scattering dead across the way. The hunters are splattered with small pieces of drying skin and insides. The way in is blocked by a cave in and dust is kicked up, blinding the four.

A few moments pass, silence settling.

"Everyone alright?" Dean asked.

Beside him Sam replied. "I think so."

When the dust clears, sorta, at least enough for the four to see one another. They move to the tracks to assess the damage. The dead is no more obviously nor is the blocked tunnel. John moved quickly then, climbing up onto the rubble on the tracks.

"Come on before we're cornered again!" He ordered but stopped before dropping to the otherside. Sam and Dean shared a look, Castiel frowning beside them. They moved to join John and aren't surprised to find the Hunters lying dead on the otherside. They're riddled with bullet holes, some are missing limbs, altogether they're rotten, practically vanishing into the ground below them.

Dean looked back behind them. "That explains it." Sam looked over as Dean looked back. "There must have been mines. Somehow are dumbasses missed them, but not the zombies." He nodded towards the dead. "or them.." He sighed. "Wish I could tell you who was luckier." John waved his gun toward the bodies, dropping down and stepping past them.

Dean followed and knelt beside one, patting it down quickly. Another man's trash is another man's treasure. Sam looked after John. He wanted to apologize. This was practically his and Dean's fault. They never told John that of course, but if apologizing for his dead friends helped any, it'd be nice. He bit his tongue though. Pride had a mighty hold. So instead, he joined his brother in stealing from the dead.


	7. Winter

**Winter**

The four stayed in Chicago for a few days, setting up traps to keep the dead from getting back to the camp. Since the fall of the camp, it seemed more and more human enemies were showing their faces. So on top of keeping away from hordes, the four did what they could to take out the living. Careful not to attract even more. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Sam had to constantly remind John they had somewhere to be, but Dean always shot him down. Reminding him this was their father and their job to protect people. No one gave them a time limit anyway and since Castiel never argued, Sam just shut up and went along with his family.

John is behind them now. Sending them off with everything they can hold. He was generous for once, considering he was all alone now. He told Dean he'd go to Detroit, but neither of the brothers believed that. The man would sooner die alone than sulk off to others. He and Bobby weren't exactly on speaking terms either, hadn't been for awhile. Their last exchange ended with a bullet. Both say it was the others shot, so the story was unclear but dropped at that. Either way, Sam was happy of his father's stubbornness for once.

When the trees are bare and the ground solid. The dead are burned on snowy ground. It's always been their method, burning bodies. It kept the dead from rising again and put some ease into their lives. Loved ones were able to move on and the evil couldn't use the shells of their former selves to harass others. Fortunately, for the most part, they were burning the bad guys instead. They never asked one another what feeling it brought, scared of the outcome, but there was something. It's in the way the flames flickered in their eyes. It's in the way they fight and kill. The end brought out the worst in everyone, including the supposed good.

Sam stared over the dying flames, his brother and the angel silent beside him. He pulls his coat in closer around him, the winter chill breezing by him. It blew his hair into his face on and off, but he didn't let it bug him. They're in Missouri now, an hour outside the third and final camp. After that, Kansas then Colorado or bust. He hadn't said anything, but he was getting anxious. Could this be it. The end? The good ending!? He didn't want to jump for joy, he knew better, but it didn't stop him from internally celebrating.

"Come on." Dean spoke gruffly beside him. He stepped past the two and around the ashes of the dead. Weapons on his bag knocked together as he marched forward down the dirt road. The shadows engulfed him as the flames finally died. The moon was full tonight so they didn't need their flashlights. Castiel followed behind him a moment later, bowing his head to the dead as he passed and Sam followed a second after. The angel was still in his trench coat, the cold not bothering him at all. He changed his clothes of course but favored his trench coat over anything else. Meanwhile the brothers were buried in their coats. They were nothing fancy. Winchesters didn't need fur. But they were big and warm enough to keep the two from turning into popsicles. Sam kept his hood down, his hair keeping his ears warm for him but Dean had his up, pulled so close it could cover his mouth and nose if he ducked his chin down enough.

Weather was unpredictable when traveling hence all the scattered camps. There was no local weatherman to pop in and tell you what to expect, even though it was always the opposite that came. So travelers had to be careful when on the move. Prepared was better than dead after all.

"I'm sorry for your burden." Castiel said, breaking the silence. Dean looked behind him as Sam looked ahead. They were walking in a line, a few paces between each man. "To think you suffered through life because of that man." Castiel was looking down now, seemingly ashamed for insulting Dean's hero. "and to think it continues even now." He wasn't able to continue after that, suddenly grabbed tightly by the shirt collar and jerked close to Dean who had stopped and turned to face him now.

He dug his fingers into the angel's dress shirt and coat collar. "He's not a burden!" His breath was hot, glare even hotter. Castiel eyed him, he didn't seem phased as he was shaken by the angered man. "He tried! IS trying." He corrected. "He's the reason we're alive today! He's why we're able to take your ass to Colorado! If anyone's a burden..it's not him." He wanted to say something else, but he held back. He looked to Sam who was watching quietly. He let the angel go after a moment sighing. He ran his hand down his front, straightening his clothes. "..I'm sorry." He whispered. "He's hardcore." He looked between Castiel and Sam. "I get that..just" He pulled back, turning his back to the two. He carried on forward. "..Come on."

 **SPN**

Snow crunching beneath their steps is all that occupied them on the rest of their journey. Dean was no longer in the mood to talk, watching the ground before him as he moved. Castiel walked beside Sam, the two keep their distance. They stop side by side when they reach the camp. Before either could move to open the entrance, it's opening before them and out rushes Missouri. Dean laughed every time he saw her, due to the fact she lived in the same state she was named after. He laughed now but Sam knew it wasn't real.

Missouri hugged the brothers tightly but briefly. She pulled back and took Castiel by the arms. She stared him down for a silent moment, then smiled. "Our answered prayers." She hugged him once more, Castiel leaning down to make it easier. When she pulled away, behind her Ellen approached.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." She looked down to her watch and over to Missouri. "Right on time too."

Dean smirked softly. "We can just never surprise you guys, can we?" He was putting on a show. The typical Dean Winchester. What emotions?

Ellen shrugged at him. "Well I don't know." She waved her wrist. "Things been broken for a year now." She looked back to Missouri, wrapping her arm around her. "If it weren't for this lady, we'd never see you boys comin. Nor those dead suckers." Missouri smiled at that and the two shared a warm one. Dean shot Sam furrowed brows as Sam chuckled. What did he know that Dean didn't.

"So, how's your old man?" Ellen asked. "He bite the bullet yet?" She had a hatred for John due to the death of her husband. **Years** ago of course but she was never one to hide bitterness. She kept it away from the boys though, loving them like her own. She looked over to Castiel, the boys ignoring her question. Sam had shrugged, so that was the extent of their conversation. Ellen was smart enough not to start in on Dean. He looked pissed but was smart enough to bite his tongue. If he had spoke up, they'd have never shut him up. "So, you're the angel?" She eyed him up and down and pointed to the hole in the chest of his coat. "Who winged ya?"

"Our dad, of course." Sam answered.

Castiel pat at the spot. "I'm quite alright." He nodded to Ellen. "Yes. I am Castiel."

"Castiel." Ellen repeated, studying the angel. "Yeah, sounds like an angel name.." She held out her hand. "Ellen Harvelle." She tilt her head to Missouri as Castiel took and shook her hand. "That's Missouri Moseley. She's psychic so we knew you'd be coming." Castiel bowed his head at the two, smiling softly.

"If there's one good thing out of all this chaos." Missouri spoke. "It's that my powers are growing." She smiled at Castiel. "Back in the day, I could only read what was right in front of me." She looked to Dean. "Now I can see a smart remark from miles away."

Dean rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Missouri motioned at them as she head off inside. "Come come. You're just in time for dinner!" Castiel followed, close behind by Ellen who smiled at Sam and Dean.

"Ya just missed Jo. She wanted to stay to see ya, but Ash caught some survivors in his radar so they went off to catch them." She shrugged. "I'd ask ya to stay but," She looked to Castiel. "Saving the world is more important."

Sam smiled softly. "You know us, family business." The motto had stuck, but they were the things being hunted now.

 **SPN**

Unlike at Dean's camp, these people actually ate together. A cabin or rather the cafeteria held them all together. The room was filled with chatter and even laughter. This camp was the bigger of the three, mostly for the starving, weak and dying. Weapons were always at the ready of course, but those who just wanted normalcy would come here. After gathering their food, Ellen lead the group to a table and they sat. Three facing two.

"So, I'm gonna assume you know enough that we don't have to recap, hmm?" Dean asked around a mouthful of food.

Missouri gripped at her spoon. "Boy, I know the end has come but your manners shouldn't have died too." She shook her spoon, threatening to smack him. He leaned away, pulling his tray with him.

"We don't know what the plan is when we've gotten Cas to Colorado, but basically he's got the cure." Sam laughed. He shrugged. "He's an angel so I assume they're just gonna line people up to heal him."

Castiel looked down beside him. "I wish I could tell you more." He sounded ashamed. "But my brothers were tight lipped." He looked to the group, stopping his gaze on Dean who was staring. "They seem to know something I do not. Although, I'm unsure as to why they couldn't trust me with it."

"Let's just blame it on that Bela bitch and call it g-OW" It was then Missouri whacked Dean with her spoon. Sam burst out with a laugh, ignoring the daggers glared returned. The dinner carried on, conversation moving into other territories. They mostly talked to catch up. They didn't see much of each other like before and of course any moment could be the last so when they spoke, they put love into their words and actions. For those moments, Hell froze and time stopped. The people around them were dulled out and it was just the five of them, laughing the night away.

This stop wasn't even about stocking up, it was about feeling normal. Sam smiled seeing the bitterness fade from Dean and happiness return. He leaned toward the angels, touching him whenever he could. Telling him more stories of old times, some making Missouri try to hit him again. Castiel was even laughing. Sam thought the angel only had one emotion and it was dull. His eyes were shining. Sam thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

After dinner, Ellen takes the brothers to a cabin, Missouri leading Castiel off elsewhere to chat. Dean questioned but Ellen doesn't respond. She opened up the door and flipped on some Christmas lights. Brighter than candles but not bright enough to attract any unwanted attention. The room has cots laying side by side, about a foot between them.

"Still no room for just us?" Dean questioned, flashing a shit eating grin. This was a room for the sick and wounded and the occasional traveler who just needed a place to rest.

"It's either a cot or the snow on the ground." Ellen looked to him, matching his grin. Dean chuckled.

"Will take the cots." Sam responded, smiling.

Ellen hugged the two and smiled warmly as she pulled back. "Missed you boys." She gripped their arms briefly and then stepped out. Dean and Sam stepped up to the nearest cots and dropped their bags down beside them.

"What do you think Cas and Missouri are talking about?" Sam asked, plopping down onto his cot tiredly. It squeaked in protest making him eye it eerily. It continued to stand.

Dean shrugged beside him, sitting and then laying down on the cot beside him. He crossed his arms over his chest, facing the ceiling. "I'm sure they've got a lot to bond over considering they're both paranormal." He closed his eyes smirking. No one was here to hit him for that one.

"Do you think he'll do it? Cure the world?" Sam whispered.

Dean shrugged. "Honestly. I think this whole thing is fishy." He opened his eyes turning his head to look to Sam. "What's in Colorado that they don't have in Michigan?" He sat up, planting his feet on the ground to face his brother. He dropped his voice. There was a couple of people in the room, sleeping but Dean didn't want them eavesdropping if they weren't. "He's an Angel so why do they need a couple of humans to get him there safely anyway!?"

Sam blinked then shrugged at the thought. "You think it's some sort of trick?"

Dean narrowed his gaze, hands forming into fist. "I'd stake my life on it."

"So what the hell are we doing then!?"

"If it is fishy, we're gonna put an end to it so some other suckers don't end up stepping in it."

Sam nodded though unsure, but he didn't want to argue. He opened his mouth to respond though but stopped when Castiel stepped into the room. Dean smiled at him, then returned his gaze to Sam as he returned to laying down. His stare spoke volumes, so Sam said nothing. He waved to Castiel.

"How was Missouri? Did she hit you with a spoon?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked over, sitting on a cot across from the two. He adjusted the pillow at an angle and rest back against it. "She's very enlightening."

"What'd she say?" Dean asked again, shooting up into a sitting position. Sam just watched, pretending he didn't care as much as Dean, hand resting under his chin, elbow on his knee. He was curious though.

"Our journey is nothing compared to what is to come." Castiel spoke, looking confused. "We have a valuable lesson coming our way." He looked to the brothers. Dean's mouth dropped open, but he didn't say anything. Sam smiled beside him.

He looked to Castiel. "Take it as a good sign, Cas." Castiel looked to him and nodded after a moment. Sam smiled again, then he layed down. "Night Cas."

"Goodnight, Sam. Dean."

Sam saw Dean smile as he turned his back towards the two, laying on his side. "Night" The hunter mumbled.

"Night De." Sam mumbled back, closing his eyes.

 **SPN**

The boys woke at the crack of dawn and after showering, breakfast and more stock piling, they packed up. Lead out by Ellen and Missouri they all shared their goodbyes and hugs. Missouri pinched Dean's cheek before moving over to hug Castiel. He blinked as she shifted, her breath now on his ear. "You best take care of these boys, you hear? No matter what." She whispered and pulled away before Castiel could respond. He softly gave a nod. She then faced them with a smile. "Good luck." Then vanished inside with Ellen, no more words to spare.

The day took them onward, moments of wind carried them quicker. It had snowed on and off the further they went, some days blurrier than others. They kept pushing, careful not to freeze in the process. The dead seemed to be effected by the snow so there wasn't many of them, but on and off a few humans would drive by. Castiel would alert the brothers of the approach and they'd quickly go into hiding. They were yards from the road but it was better safe than sorry. They'd hide behind trees when they could and other times dive to the snow below and pray the drivers were fast. Other times, despite Sam's protest, Dean would fire at them, drawing them out. It only took moments, but it was moments wasted.

When the final body dropped. Dean holstered his gun and rushed the vehicle. He pat down the dead and then began taking from inside. Meanwhile, Sam worked on moving the bodies to the side of the road. Hiding them below the snow. Castiel studied them both.

"I really don't see the point in leaving the vehicles out in the open if we're hiding the bodies."

"I told you, Cas." Dean responded, looking over some paperwork. Throwing it back into the glove compartment when it was deemed useless. "With the bodies missing their friends will assume they've become Cro..Zombies." He corrected sighing, tired of making up names. He turned to search in the back seat. "That way, someone with a grudge won't come looking for our asses." Sam returned to Castiel's side after a moment and Dean stepped from the vehicle, slamming the trunk. He looked to Sam a bag in his hand "Ready?" Sam gave a nod and the three continued, the wind burying their tracks in the snow.

 **SPN**

Weeks passed and bodies continued to pile up. Sam use to have a count but lost it long ago. He didn't understand why he started it to begin with, but he sometimes prayed for it to stop. He and Castiel would share a look every once in a while and Sam just knew he could hear those prayers. It was wrong but Sam was a killer too, but he knew it was wrong. He did it whenever he had no other choice. Dean on the other hand had a choice and he always chose the bloody side.

The roar of an engine pulled him from his thoughts. He's pulled down by Castiel whose down on the ground beside him. They lay there, snow soaking their clothes. It's any wonder they haven't gotten sick yet. Sam chalked it up to Castiel secretly healing them when they're not paying attention. Perhaps that's why they've gotten this far. Well, that and their camps. Here in Kansas though, they've got no where to go but where their vehicle is still hopefully stashed. Ahead of him, Dean walked, no, limped towards the road. His weapon is out of sight and he's gripping at his side. This was Sam's way of dealing with the enemies. It gave them a chance to catch them by surprise and knock them out instead of kill them. Dean agreed to it, but only if Dean was the bait. Sam took it. Better than carrying on a killing spree.

Moments passed and a vehicle slowed beside Dean. He was covered in blood, not his own of course, so those that stepped out drew their weapons. Dean threw up his hands out in front of him slowly, wincing a bit as he did. "I'm..I'm not bit.." He stuttered out, body shaking fitting his small voice. "..Please, I just need a ride.." He eyed the men before him. Sam figured their was fear in his eyes cause some lowered their weapons while one approached his brother. Sam shifted a leg under him, prepared to hop up at the cue, but then beside him Castiel cries out. He looked just in time to see Castiel unconscious and then their was a knock at his head, turning his vision black.

 **SPN**

He's greeted by darkness once more, but this time from the sky peaking in through the barred window he is shown upon opening his eyes. He blinked a moment after realizing the window wasn't barred, it was the cell that surrounded him. Quickly Sam stood, gripping at the bars in front of him. He studied the room and saw he was alone. "Castiel? Dean!?" He called out, fighting with the bars. They didn't budge. He stopped and looked to the door of the room. There was a shadow over the window. "Hey! Hey!" He struggled with the bars once more, kicking at them this time. Only stopping when the door finally groaned open.

A man entered, hidden by the shadows. He chuckled softly moving towards the cell. Sam bashed his hand against the bars then. "Crowley!? You son of a bitch!" No shadows could hide that damn laugh.

Crowley snapped and the room brightened, he smiled up at Sam. "Moose! So good to see you. I see you've beaten the Devil. But.." He looked to the side, clicking his tongue. "What good did that do exactly?" He looked back, smirking.

"Where's Dean?" Sam growled. He white knuckled the bars.

"Squirrel is fine." Crowley responded. "But you won't be seeing him until later. I'm teaching him a lesson." He turned from Sam. "You really should have kept a tighter leash on him. He's killed half my camp!"

"Those men where yours?" Sam blinked. None of them had shown black eyes and they didn't smoke out when killed either. Sam shrugged. Guess that was the point? "Why?"

Crowley blinked at him like he was an idiot. "Why!? So I can survive!"

Sam rolled his eyes. They met Crowley a few months before Lucifer crawled up from his pit in Hell. He wanted the Devil killed and had the weapon to do it. The brothers were suspicious at first, but took the weapon and went after the Devil. ..It ended with Dean flung across the field and Lucifer with a hole in his forehead but just fine. After surviving the encounter with Satan, the brothers went back to give Crowley his gun. After feeding him a bullet of course, but he was no where to be seen. Months passed and the end became a bigger priority.

"You seem to be doing just fine." Sam said, looking Crowley over. He was wearing a suit like before. He and Bela would make such a good team. Sam blinked. "Did Bela send you?" Sure, Crowley was a demon and Bela just a bitch, but who knew who she knew personally. Crowley blinked, narrowing his gaze at that. Sam shook his head. "..Nevermind. So, what, you couldn't just recruit some more guys? I'm sure there are plenty of people who'd rather be a demon than zombie."

"I missed my puppets." Crowley countered.

"So why not just poof us up?"

Crowley smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Let us go." Sam glared. "We've still got the colt." Not on them of course, but Crowley didn't know that.

"Or what?" Or did he?

Sam smacked the bars. "Crowley!"

There's a knock at the door and a man, no, demon sticks his head in. "He's awake."

"Ah, good." Crowley began towards the door. "Sit tight Moose, I'll be with you in a moment." He waved and the door slammed behind him.

Sam stepped back and began searching over the cell quickly. If he could find something, anything! He could get himself out. He didn't know what Crowley wanted for sure, but he wasn't sitting around to find out. His search found him at the cell window which was barred but that's not what drew him over. On the ledge outside there was a tiny piece of metal that looked like it had been shaved off a roof. He grabbed it, squeezing it a bit to test the durability. It wasn't much but it would have to do. He moved back towards the front of the cell and began picking at the lock. A few moments later, the lock clicked and Sam pushed the cell door open. He moved to the door of the room, putting his back to the wall beside it. He reached up and knocked.

A rattle and open door later, the guard was now unconscious on the floor. Sam made his exit quick for the demon would wake soon and he wanted to be long gone before then. He passed other cells as he moved quickly but quietly down the hall. He had no clue where to go, so he took whatever hall he came to and the more demons he took out the more confident he was in finding his brother and the angel. When he found the entrance to the cells, he took the last demons assault rifle and keys and carried on.

 **SPN**

Dean woke with a start and winced as his cheek was throbbing. He looked to the man in front of him and figured that's what woke him. "You gonna kiss me now?" The man simply walked away, leaving the room. Dean watched and began struggling with the chains that bind him. His hands were chained behind his back and his ankles were chained to the legs of the chair he sat in. He looked around, continuing his struggle. The room was dark, empty except for him. "Cas? Sam?" He called out in a half whisper. Silence. "..Damn it." He looked to the door and watched it as he struggled with his bindings. He stopped after a bit the chains still tight so he began feeling up his chair. His nails scrapped over splinters, some pinching into his skin. He ignored the pain searching for a nail or screw that could get him out. His finger crossed over something smooth and he smiled bright. "Yahtzee!"

The door before him opened and his face dropped upon seeing Crowley. He jerked hard in his chains, wanting to lung at the demon. "You better pray I don't get out of here you son of a bitch!"

Crowley eyed him un-amused. "And here I thought you only shared clothes." He looked over Dean waving his demon companion away from the room. When alone, he moved and stopped before Dean. "What's with the angel?"

"Go to Hell."

Crowley smirked, throwing his arms wide. "Now why would I do that when I've got all this up here?"

"Where is he? What do you want with him?"

"I'm not going to kill him if that's what you think." Crowley eyed him, stepping close, arms back at his side. "I should though." He thought for a moment, just watching Dean who glared. "Perhaps I'll pluck a feather for each of my demons you killed." Dean lunged, snapping his teeth. Crowley barely flinched stepping away. "Word is the angel could be our savior." He chuckled. "Bit strange, considering it was his kind that doomed us."

"It was your fault." Dean stated. He had relaxed back in his seat, working on digging the nail from the wood. Plucking away splinters with his finger nails. "That gun was useless. He could have killed us!"

Crowley faced him. "Didn't you think that was the idea?"

"So you're part of this?"

"Well, no, but someone had to take over when the idiot failed." Crowley smiled putting his hand to his chest. "Thank you for distracting him by the way."

Dean rolled his eyes, looking off to the side. "So, your plan now is to lock up the angel and keep the world from being saved?" He looked back at the demon. "I'll just keep killing more of your demons then." He smirked as Crowley glared. "And I won't stop until I'm killed." He shrugged. "And even in Hell I'll keep it up." He chuckled darkly, but was cut short when Crowley raised a fist. Something in Dean twisted causing him to gasp and choke for air.

 **SPN**

Castiel paced the small area the ring of holy fire gave him. He had been shocked and then manhandled into this room. The demons took him fast, leaving him to wonder about Sam and Dean. He formed his hands into fists feeling more useless than usual. If it weren't for the ring of fire, he'd have blown this place sky high. Health be damned! He looked over the room, studying it and noticed a pipe across the middle of the ceiling. There could be anything in there or there could be nothing. He eyed it and a bolt began to turn on it's own. No sense in wondering. He looked fast away though when the door to the room was flung opened. He sighed in relief seeing Sam.

"Cas!" The hunter yelled in relief, rushing over. He stopped at the ring and looked it over.

"Holy oil." Castiel answered. "It's like a Devil's trap." He looked back to the pipe above him. "If there's water inside, I can dose it." Sam ignored him and ripped off his coat. He threw it down over a piece of the ring and stomped out the fire. He then took Castiel's arm and pulled him to freedom.

"Come on, we've gotta find Dean!" The two rushed from the room.

 **SPN**

Dean's head dropped forward and blood poured from his mouth, joining the rest on his shirt. It wasn't just the dead's anymore, but it would be if this kept up. His insides were burning, heart thumping weakly. He tried to lift his head to glare at Crowley, but he was too weak too. He shook it instead. Behind him, the nail was free, fingers bloody and scrapped. He began picking at the lock, hands shaking from the torment. It wasn't even that long, but it was easier for demons to get to the bad parts of torture rather quickly.

"I've been trying to control them. I've ordered demons to take control, but the virus drives them mad." Crowley spoke nonchalantly, almost to himself. "And don't get me started on those ugly ones." He shivered. "And I thought angels were suppose to be beautiful." He looked to the sky and raised a brow. "Well, nevermind." He looked over Dean. "You've seen it yourself how ugly they can be and yet," He leaned down to eye level with Dean, although Dean wasn't looking up. "You're trusting one to save the world." He frowned and whispered. "Sounds like a trap."

"Hey!" Sam boomed from behind causing him to twirl and face the door where Sam and Castiel now stand.

"I thought I told you to wait?"

"Let him go." Castiel demanded, stepping towards Crowley. His eyes began to glow.

"Or what?" Crowley stood his ground. He shrugged. "You gonna smite me?"

Castiel raised his hand, which began glowing to. "Would you like that?"

"Cas, don't!" Sam moved at him, hand raised. Castiel's wrist twist and Crowley suddenly cries out. He dropped to his knees, bones snapping. The glowing is gone, but Castiel's stare is deadly.

"Sam, draw a devil's trap." Sam nods though realizing he had nothing to draw with. He looked then at Dean, seeing him thump to his knees, chains dropping behind him. The older of the two begins drawing with his own blood. Sam grimaces but joins him, dabbing at his brother's shirt to collect the blood. Moments later, Sam pulled Dean to his feet and back, Castiel's hand dropping. Crowley gasp loudly, coughing up blood. He glared at the three regaining himself.

"Get. Out!" He growled, eyes shining red.

"Gladly." Castiel responded. He wasn't phased but he looked paler. Sam pulled at his shoulder as he walked Dean out of the room. In a blink, the three vanished, leaving Crowley to roar out in anger.

 **SPN**

Back on solid ground, Sam nearly toppled over as both Dean and Castiel dropped to the ground. He gripped at Castiel's shoulder while holding Dean around the waist and helped the two to their knees.

Castiel was panting and gripped at Sam's hand. "I'm alright..just need a minute." Sam gave a worried nod and looked to Dean. He wasn't fairing much better. Sam grabbed his face in between his hands and lifted it so he could see his eyes. They were fighting to stay open, dulled from the beating. Sam tapped softly at his cheek, behind him Castiel shuffled close. He raised his hand to Dean's face. "Let me.." Sam didn't protest and a moment later, Dean was blinking more aware. His eyes went wide when Castiel fell forward unconscious.

"Cas!" He pulled from Sam's hold, scrambling for the angel. He gripped at his coat rolling him onto his back. "Cas!?" He cried again, tapping softly at Castiel's face just as Sam did him. "Wake up buddy, come on." He shook Castiel again and looked around him. His panic settled a bit noticing something familiar. "..Son of a bitch." He proclaimed softly. Sam blinked and followed his gaze. Before the hunters was a rotten sign that still read clearly. "Singer Salvage Yard." He and Dean shared a look, then quickly lifted Castiel and rushed him towards the building.

By some miracle, Bobby's house was still standing. It was a bit rough, with broken windows and a missing door but other than that it seemed safe enough. Sam and Dean lay Castiel down on the couch and quickly got to work on making him better. Course all they could do was make him comfy and hoped he woke up. So as Sam got some water for when he woke, Dean rushed off upstairs and returned, two steps at a time with a pillow and some blankets. When the angel was cozy, they sat back and could only wait.

Sam glanced at his brother. He looked alright, but was still covered in blood. "How you doin?" He asked softly.

Dean glanced at him for a moment, but returned his gaze back to Castiel. He shrugged. "Never better.."

Good enough, Sam thought. He looked to Castiel. "We're supply less now." He shot a sideways glance at his brother. "Think will make it without?"

Dean scratched at his chin. The blood was drying and becoming itchy. He shrugged after a moment. "Maybe.." He looked to his brother once more, rubbing at his neck now. "Starve or not, we gotta get there, Sammy."

"But we need weapons."

"As much as I hate to.." Dean looked sick. He stood without finishing that thought. "Watch him!" He pointed at Castiel, commanding sternly as he quickly left. Sam followed with his gaze until he couldn't see him. He looked down at Castiel who lay motionless. He was breathing fast but not as bad as earlier. Sam sighed and reached out, taking Castiel's hand. He gripped it softly.

 **SPN**

Dean rushed quickly from the house, dodging through junkers and old barricades. It was dark but he grew up on this yard and knew it blindfolded. He eventually stopped coming to an old beat up barn. He grabbed the handles and rest his forehead against the wood closing his eyes. He mumbled a soft prayer than threw open the doors. They groaned and banged against the barn but Dean didn't care. He gazed inside and smiled bright.


	8. Spring

**Spring**

The same miracle that kept Bobby's house on it's last legs had kept his baby safe inside this barn! Dean didn't believe in much, certainly not since the fall, but something above was making this journey easier than he thought. Or something below, sideways..wherever, Dean didn't really care about the location. ..Sure, there was a **few** rough patches but no one had died! ..No one important.. Dean added as an after thought. He stepped inside and ran his hand over the cover that was draped over his baby. He ran his hand along, making his way for the driver's door. His smile grew as he went. He thanked whoever the hell decided baby was worth the survival.

When Dean returned, he came with the Impala. The engine roared as he pulled up to the house. Castiel was still unconscious when he returned inside. Sam raised a brow and Dean jerked his thumb towards the door. "Get him in the car." He turned quickly on his heels, rushing once again outside.

Sam stood quickly, moving to the door after him. "Don't you want to get washed up?"

"We don't have time!" Dean screamed as he climbed in behind the wheel. He grimaced knowing he was dirtying up the seat but that could be dealt with later. The risk of Castiel fading out couldn't. A moment later, Sam had Castiel resting in the back seat and after joining his brother in the front they were off.

 **SPN**

A soft rock tune joined the purring of the impala as Dean sped down the highway. It was a risky drive but at least in wheels danger could be easily avoided. It was beginning to snow and if it were a normal night, Sam would have bothered Dean to pull over for the night rather than risk a car accident. There were no cars to worry for and even if Dean hit an ice patch, he's driven this car enough to know how to correct her so, there was no point.

"Our back up is still in the trunk. Can't tell you what's good or not, but it's enough to keep us from dying." Dean said, side glancing at Sam.

Sam turned in his seat and looked back at Castiel. He was wrapped tight in the blanket from Bobby's. Angels didn't need warmth, but it was a kind gesture. Castiel's head rocked softly with the bumps of the road. "Think he'll wake up?"

"He's breathing, ain't he?"

Sam looked forward at the abandoned road. The snow racing towards the windshield looked like stars and for a moment he felt like he was on the Enterprise. "That doesn't mean anything.." He responded softly. Castiel didn't pass out from using his grace before. "..Dean. What do they plan to do with an angel who can't even stay standing after using his powers?" He shrugged. "Yeah, he can heal, but how does that look like a cure to anyone?"

Dean looked at him. "So you see now how fishy it is?"

"..Yeah, but that doesn't make me feel better."

Silence. Dean watched his brother for a moment longer than looked to the road ahead. He glanced at the rear view mirror for a moment, having tilted it earlier to keep an eye on Castiel. He watched the rise of the angel's chest as he breathed softly. He looked a little better, but wasn't stirring. Things went well, they survived the trip. There was no more fear ahead of them, but only because doubt took it's place. Dean didn't think a cure was possible, he only took the job for the reward. But time went on and as more of the dead rose, Dean had a little more to hang on to. He looked away from the angel with a sigh and gazed ahead at the road. He was close with the angel now. He couldn't say why, but it just felt right being around him. He felt like he did before the end. Happy. Sam was his anchor this year, but the more time went on, the further he pulled away. If it weren't for this mission, Dean would have eventually lost it and ate a bullet.

Dean looked back to his brother. "Whatever is coming." He smiled when Sam looked over. "We'll be ready." Sam mirrored his smile but didn't say anything. Dean looked back to the road and bit at his bottom lip. Who the hell was he trying to convince more?

 **SPN**

The mountains are beautiful. Dean thought as he admired the view. They were definitely not in Kansas anymore. He frowned at that. Kansas was home, despite it's dark memories, it's where life started and he was hoping it'd end there. Not anytime soon of course. Then again, with Bobby's house still standing, their was hope to get the group back into the house, perhaps even the other camps, dad too. They'd be able to barricade better, they'd be prepared, and if this whole cure thing went right, they wouldn't need protection at all. They'd be home again and it'd be fuller.

Sam stirred from his sleep, groaning softly as he rubbed at his face. He rest up against the door, stretching his legs the best he could in the cramped area. He blinked looking around, then looked to Dean. "Where are we?" He asked groggily.

"Boulder." Dean replied. Traveling the states to hunt made it so the brothers didn't need a map to get around. They had passed through Colorado plenty of times before so it was a piece of cake to figure out where to go. Dean wasn't the college guy though so it was Sammy who knew where the school was. He said Fort Collins, but that was it, so Dean was happy to see him finally awake. His stomach grumbled at him but he ignored it. Baby was running on fumes as well. There had been spare gas in her trunk but it was down to the wire for them both. "We're almost there, Sammy."

He sounded so happy, but his eyes betrayed him, Sam noted. He looked into the back seat. Castiel was still out. He frowned at Dean. "Should we try to wake him?"

Dean shook his head. "If I stop, baby might not start up again." He glanced at Castiel through the rear view mirror, biting at his nail. Another tick Sam mentioned once. "He's breathing though, so he's fine."

"He could be in a coma, Dean!" Sam huffed, turning in his seat to face his brother.

"Phft, angels can't go into comas!" Dean responded on an eye roll. He leaned forward, crossing his arms on the stirring wheel. He rest his chin on top of them, keeping from yawning. He was exhausted but running on hope filled adrenaline.

"You don't know that, Dean.." Sam looked to the side at the road. "You don't know anything that's gonna happen." He looked back to Dean catching his gaze. "We don't know what we're getting ourselves into. They're angels, Dean. Lucifer was an angel and look what that did!" His voice spewed fear.

"..Why now, Sam?" He motioned to the road. "We're an hour from hope and this has to come out now!?" He sat back, gripping tightly at the wheel. He shook his head, turning his gaze from his brother. "No. If you've got a problem, you ignore it." He looked, glaring at Sam. "Like before. Fight it until we've got a reason to worry!"

Sam eyed him, he had plenty more to say but he bit his tongue instead. Slowly he returned his back to the seat and stared out his window. He felt Dean's gaze on him again, but resisted the bait. If Dean wanted the worry gone, he was gonna bury it and pretend it never came about. Just like before, just like Dean. So he shut up and just let Dean bore into him. Maybe now looks would finally kill. He closed his eyes, ignoring the rumble in his stomach and just tried to shut out the world. Whatever was at the end, certainly didn't feel like hope.

 **SPN**

An hour later, the impala rolled to a stop in front of a huge glass building, which stood before an even wider brick one. The setting sun behind them shined brightly on the windows of the building nearly blinding the brothers who looked it over. In front of it is a barricade with a few guards pacing beside it.

"Ten bucks says those guys are angels." Dean quipped.

Sam looked at him almost insulted, then shook his head climbing from the car. The guards didn't react so he assumed they knew who they were. He slammed the door which received him a mumbled growl from Dean. He ignored it opening up the back. He looked over Castiel sadly as he knelt down. "Cas?" He asked softly. He reached for the angel.

"Let him be." A stern voice spoke behind him. He quickly turned and blinked seeing a woman. She was dressed like a business woman and even acted the part. Her hands were gripped tight in front of her. "I am Naomi. I'm here to retrieve Castiel and give you your reward."

"Before we're even sure this will work?" Dean asked moving around the Impala to join Sam.

Naomi smiled looking between the two. "He is no longer your concern." She looked to Castiel and her expression moved to worry, but she seemed to be fighting the emotion back. She looked back to the brothers, stone faced. "We will debrief you though." She turned from the boys, motioning them to follow. "Come. Someone will be with Castiel shortly"

The brothers didn't budge. "We've got him." Dean stated.

Naomi faced them, brow raised. "What part of "no longer your concern" did you not understand?"

Dean ignored her, turning to Castiel. He shoved the blanket off of him and grabbed him under the arms pulling him to his feet. "We made it, buddy." He whispered, smiling softly. Sam moved to the other side of him and both brothers took an arm over their shoulders and held Castiel up. His head lulled to the side, but he made no other movement otherwise. The brothers looked to Naomi. "Lead the way." Dean commanded. Naomi eyed the three, but without a word, motioned them to follow.

The two were lead to a door on the side of the glass building. It was hidden by brush and broken down cars and guarded by an angel. Naomi gave him a nod and opened the door, motioning the brothers through before her. Sam pulled away from Castiel and began ahead of the two. He didn't notice the angel's fingers twitch. He was big enough as it is and fitting him through a door with two others beside him just wasn't gonna cut it. Dean followed but then stopped feeling Castiel's arm tighten against his neck. He blinked facing the angel. "Castiel?" He asked, voice peaking with excitement and relief. Sam suddenly cries out. Dean looked up just in time to see him drop to the floor unconscious. "Balthazar!" Dean growled as the man stepped from the shadows, night stick in hand. Before Dean could react, the angel behind him shoved a taser into his side and zapped him. The shock shook him and knocked him to the ground. Balthazar then stepped over him, catching Castiel before falling.

"Bro..ther?" Castiel's blinking now, staring up at Balthazar. "What's happening..?" He asked, looking down to Sam and Dean. Sam is motionless while Dean is twitching, the guard angel is holding him down, knee digging into his back causing the hunter to groan. Castiel shoved at Balthazar but the man kept a tight hold. "What's going on!?" He demanded now.

"You're home, Castiel." Naomi spoke. She smiled when Castiel met her gaze. "We can begin saving the world now."

Castiel glared softly. "You didn't have to hurt them." He gazed at Balthazar. "They did what you asked. Why did you hurt them!?"

"They hurt us, Castiel." Naomi is speaking again. "They are why the world is this way." She looked to the brothers. Dean was glaring up at her, no longer held down. His twitching had stopped, but he was still shaking from the aftershock. She smiled. Still weak, she thought. "We're going to fix it." She returned her gaze to Castiel and her smile brightened. "Starting with them."

Castiel jerked from Balthazar's hold. "I never agreed to this." He stepped into Naomi's personal space. "I am here to cure people, not kill them!"

"Oh Castiel." Naomi chuckled. "You won't be killing them, we will." She pointed a finger towards the Winchesters and both began squirming on the floor. Sam groaned, stirring awake, he climbed to his hands and knees and began throwing up blood. Beside him Dean cried out, gripping at his head tightly, blood began to drip from his right ear. "Now. Go with your brother and the healing can begin." She watched the brothers like a kid with a magnifier glass. "I will stop and wait for you if you do."

Castiel looked to Balthazar who just stood watching. He was just as amused as Naomi. He moved his gaze to Dean and Sam. Dean gripped at Sam's shoulder now, as Sam groaned, gripping at his stomach beside him. Dean bit at his lip, fighting off his own pain to take care of his brother's. The two bumped their foreheads together as Dean moved his hand to Sam's neck to squeeze it in comfort. He then looked up, catching Castiel's gaze.

"..Dean..I.." Castiel spoke softly.

Dean shook his head, moving it back a bit, letting Sam's fall to his shoulder. "It's..it's okay. Go save the world.." He closed his eyes for a moment, then met Castiel's gaze again. He flashed a toothy grin, teeth shining against the blood that still covered him. "Will come see you when it's over. Okay?" He breathed out, voice strained. Castiel smiled softly back, then stepped away with Balthazar. He walked backwards for as long as he could, watching Naomi and the brothers. Naomi smiled after him and curled her finger to join the others in a fist.

She knelt before the boys with a tilt of her head. "We thank you for your sacrifice." Both spared a glare, weak as they were, they still gave an effort. It made Naomi smile. "and I'll let you in on a little secret." She leaned close, clinching her fist making the boys both cry out in pain. It kept them from trying anything.

 **SPN**

Castiel walked forward now although everything in him screamed to run back to the Winchesters. Beside him, Balthazar is quiet as he lead Castiel down a long hallway. The hallway turns at the very end and before carrying on, Castiel spared a glance back towards the three. He can see the brothers still on the floor but Naomi is kneeling before them. He faltered in his step, but carried on. This was for the greater good, for the whole world. He looked to Balthazar.

"You will apologize to them when this is over.."

Balthazar smirked softly. "As you wish, Cassie." Nothing more was said.

The walk took the angels into a hospital look a-like building where Castiel was lead into a room where Gabriel stood waiting. He turned towards the two with a grin and hugged Castiel close. Castiel at this point understood hugging but was in no mood to return it. He pulled back sooner than Gabriel had hoped.

"What, not happy to see me?" Gabriel questioned, sticking out his bottom lip, pouting.

"How can I cure the world?" Castiel questioned back. "I'm only one angel." He looked over the room with a questioning gaze then moved to the side so he could face both Gabriel and Balthazar. "I grow weak whenever I use my powers. How will I save an entire world without fading like the rest of our siblings?"

"You won't." Gabriel quickly responded making Castiel blink.

Balthazar took Castiel's shoulders and lead him to the bed in the middle of the room. "You might want to sit down."

Gabriel continued. "..We've gotta tell you something, Cas."

"There is no cure." Naomi whispered. She stood and stepped back quickly. Neither Winchester moved, just followed with their eyes.

"Wha..what?" Dean questioned weakly.

Naomi shook her head, frowning. "There never was. Castiel simply got lucky."

Dean stared in shock, beside him Sam looked down. They both had the sickening thought, they both shared it with each other, but they both had hope too. It was tiny, but damn it, it was there. It's what kept them going, even when they wanted to stop. Why? Damn it, why was the world so cruel!?

"Why!?" Dean barked. Naomi blinked. "..Why ask us to bring him here?"

"They're stronger than us, Cassie." Balthazar explained, pacing in front of Castiel. He made a disgusted face as he spoke. "If we were angels, we'd have brought you ourselves in a heartbeat."

Castiel eyed him, moving his gaze to Gabriel when he passed him. "We were sure they'd protect you." Gabriel spoke. "And so they did." He smiled. "So now we can protect you better." He stepped up to Castiel, resting his hand on his knee. "We just need your grace."

"Won't that kill him?" Sam asked between coughs. "The infection, isn't it being held back by his grace? If you take it.." His sentence faded at the thought. They brought Castiel to his death and he just couldn't bare to think of it.

"I won't let you." Dean growled as he forced himself to his feet. He then moved to charge at Naomi, but she raised her hand and caught him by the throat tightly. He grasped, clawing at her hand as he choked. Behind him, Sam began throwing up again.

"I will not let anymore of my siblings fail because of you humans!" She bellowed, voice echoing through the hall. Her eyes flashed as she watched the breath fade from Dean's lungs. "If he dies, so be it, but it won't be from living on this horrible rock. It'll be from **your** mistakes!" Her grip tightened and Dean's eyes rolled back, hands dropping limply to his side. She smirked at this and dropped the hunter to the floor with a thud. She stepped over him, looking over Sam who eyed her glaring. "There there, your death will be just as swift." She moved to kneel, hand reaching out for Sam.

When suddenly from behind, Dean rolled and stabbed Balthazar's blade into her spine. Naomi gasped and cried out and her body lit up like a Christmas tree. A second later, she dropped dead to the floor and below her, burnt out, bony wings lay with her. Sam and Dean eyed her, then shared a look.

 **SPN**

Gabriel and Balthazar stared at Castiel as he processed all that he was told. He was infected, at risk of dying as soon as he's graceless, but his brothers didn't care. He eyed his brothers, no, his enemies and shook his head softly. "I won't.." He vanished, appearing a second later at the door. He gripped at the frame almost falling. "I won't let you kill me." He stumbled from the room, the two quick at his heels.

"Castiel, wait!" Gabriel moved in front of him, raising his hands. "If we take your grace, I can use it and we can save the world again!"

Castiel growled and shoved the man sideways, throwing him into the wall. "You're as cruel as Lucifer!" He marched forward, jerking away from Balthazar trying to grab at him. "No wonder our father left."

Balthazar rushed to walk beside him. "Cassie, please. Think about the benefits. Once restored, Heaven will remember you as a hero! " He smiled bright. "And you can die with your friends now!"

And like Gabriel, Castiel shoved Balthazar too, but this time without touching him. Balthazar slammed into the opposite wall with a groan and dropped to the floor unconscious. Castiel glared for a moment, then turned and moved his gaze to Gabriel who began following once more. He stopped walking nearly causing Gabriel to crash into him. For a moment they watched each other then Castiel's face fell, eyes watering.

"..Why do you wish me dead?" He asked voice shaking.

"Who said you're going to die?" Gabriel responded, whispering.

"Why can't I help them?"

"You're weak, you'll only help a few and then you'll fade like the rest of us." Gabriel shrugged. "We figured since I'm an Archangel, I'd have a better chance. More range." He smiled.

Castiel glared, but it faded a second later. "Goodbye Gabriel." He whispered and then turned to carry on.

"What changed!?" Gabriel demanded, stopping Castiel in his tracks. "It's them, isn't it? You've fallen in love!" Gabriel moved and stepped in front of Castiel, he tapped his chin lifting Castiel's down gaze to face him. "You'd carry on through hell on Earth just for those two?" Castiel gave a nod. "And what if when your grace finally fades and you die anyway?"

Castiel smiled softly. "At least it'll be by my choice." He shrugged a shoulder. "..For the most part." He sighed. "I'm sorry Gabriel, but the world isn't worth dying for anymore." He stepped past him and began ahead slowly. "Stay safe. Tell Balthazar I'm sorry." This time, Gabriel let him go and just watched his brother leave.

 **SPN**

Sam and Dean shuffled down the hallway, holding one another up. Whatever Naomi had done was still kicking their asses but they pushed through it, determined to find Castiel. They walked in silence, Sam coughing every now and then while Dean winced at every hard step. For a while it was just them but then Castiel rushed into a view, slowing at the end of the hall upon seeing them. The three shared a look and Castiel quickened his pace. The three smiled meeting in the somewhat middle, the boys closer to Castiel, and Dean pulled the angel into a half hug, his other arm occupied with holding Sam. Beside him, Sam joined in completing a full hug. Dean gripped at Castiel's back as if he'd float away at any second.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. He pulled back rubbing Castiel's back as he went, stopping his hand on his shoulder. Sam mirrored him but pat the shoulder instead. "Did they..take it?" Dean asked looking over Castiel, worried.

Castiel shook his head smiling. "I'm still me."

Sam smiled. "Glad to hear it." He turned his head away and coughed again. Castiel blinked and reached up putting his finger on his temple.

"Cas, wait!" Dean jerked to stop him but when Castiel pulled away, Sam was sounding and looking a lot better.

"Cas?" Sam asked, starring worriedly at the angel.

"It's alright, Sam." Castiel smiled and looked at Dean. "Dean." He wrapped his arm around the hunter mirroring him and pulled him closer. Sam stepped back a space, smiling. Dean blushed as Castiel rest his forehead against Dean's temple and his smile grew. A second later, Dean was clean. Castiel stayed put and hugged Dean sideways. "It'll be alright." He pulled his head back after a moment, keeping his hold on Dean. He eyed the brothers sternly. "We will all die one day. There's no stopping it, but until then, I will do everything in my power to keep you boys safe." He looked Sam in the eyes, then Dean and held his stare. "Promise you'll keep fighting until then?"

Dean stared back, face still red. He felt it grow redder. There was something about this stare that was different than the rest. He gave a short nod. "Y..ea.." He cleared his throat, scratching at his neck quickly. Behind him, Sam chuckled. "Yeah! Of course..Cas." Sam answered for his brother. The angel smiled. Dean was starting to see he hadn't even blinked. He groaned and suddenly pulled Castiel into another hug, squeezing tightly. He was gonna die of heatstroke if he had kept starring any longer. Again, Sam laughed. Dean kicked his leg back to hit the man, but Sam dodged laughing more. Meanwhile, Castiel held Dean back, sharing a smile with Sam. There was a lot the three needed to share with one another, things that needed questioned and answered, but that was for another time. And if it's forgotten, so be it. The world was still Hell, sure, but it was okay now. They were okay.

After all, they had found hope.


End file.
